Dragon Force
by eddie.bl4ck
Summary: In a lust induced moment caused by his Draconic heritage, Natsu finally discovers the pleasure of the flesh, with Erza being the too willing victim. And now, the Dragon Slayer has something that he loves even more than fighting. Oh boy, women of Fiore are screwed..literally. LEMONS! And Plot! Natsu/Erza/Mira main pairing. Natsu/other girls. Somewhat AU! More mature Natsu with time.
1. Chapter 1: Heat

**AN: Hi guys!**

 **Please read this AN, it's very important! (I know it's long, but necessary)**

 **First of all, beware, this story will be Mature and will have Lemons (a lot of them)**

 **The premise is that, after finally beginning to mature, Natsu discovers the world of** _ **adults**_ **, so to speak and takes a liking to it. Thus, starting just before Hargeon, and going all the way to the end, I'll write his chronicles as he saves people while scoring with many hot women. Of course, due to this change, I won't be following Canon. I'll do my best in giving all this mess a plot. Just mindless Lemons are just that, without anything behind them. Of course, the main reason for this story is still his adventures, so prepare for Lemony-goodness ;)**

 **Erza will be his main girl. And when I say main, it doesn't mean she will be the beta in his gigantic Harem. That's a no. He is with Erza, end of story. Of course, that doesn't mean he won't be scoring with many others. For him it will be one time things caused by his 'condition' you'll discover by reading. But for some of those girls, it won't be enough, so they'll be chasing him around.**

 **I'm saying this now, and won't repeat myself: there will never be a Harem orgy of some sorts where every of 'his' girls go at each other while he is away etc. This story is about Natsu and his adventures. I just find it stupid when authors create large Harems for the MC, and a few paragraphs in the story all the girls suddenly become bisexual or lesbians and find other girls attractive. NO! That doesn't work like that. Anyway, enough with that small rant.**

 **English isn't my first language so expect mistakes. I'll do my best thought.**

 **And finally, this is the first time I'm writing Lemons and scenes for matures audiences so I hope that you'll like it.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapter 1: Heat**

 **.**

* * *

Natsu nervously looked around as he was dragged by Erza despite his protests. He had a strange feeling that things were going to go south.

"Erza! I told you! Leave me alone!" the pink haired Dragon Slayer said trying to shake her iron grip on his shirt as they walked through the guild, raising a few eyebrows on their wake.

"What is it, again?" the redhead exclaimed exasperated with her childhood friend. He was so annoying sometimes, well, most of the time.

"It's not a good idea. I…I'm not feeling very well."

Producing a sigh, Scarlet stopped and turned around fixing the pink haired young man with one of her glares. "You always loved to take baths with me in the past, what's the matter now?" she asked rolling her eyes.

"I've told you, it's not a good idea. It's something Igneel told me way back, but I can't really remember the details, but anyway, now is not the perfect time."

"Igneel told you back then? What are you talking about? And what does that have to do with us taking a bath"? Erza asked raising an eyebrow and putting her free hand on her hip.

"I…don't know. I just have this feeling. Please Erza, listen to me just for once!" Natsu pleaded, not really knowing why he insisted so much, but having a feeling that something very bad would happen otherwise.

Huffing she let go of his shirt and he released a sigh of relief, but that was short lived as an instant later she grabbed him by his arm and dragged him the rest of the distance to the baths, before he had any time to protest.

A minute later, he was naked and in the hot bath, as Erza scrubbed his back, equally as naked. Releasing another sigh, he let the matter slide. It was no use arguing with the redhead. When she wanted something, there was no way to dissuade her.

Finally relaxing under her ministration he thought about the matter at hand. In truth it was nice to have a bath with Erza after so many years; he really had missed it; and frankly, why was he so stressed so much a few moments ago? He didn't know.

He was startled when the redhead shook him from his half sleeping state. "What is it, Erza?" he asked, in his still drowsy state.

"Now do me." She answered simply turning her back to him. Shrugging, he took the soap and started to run it all over her back. Suddenly, something red flashed in front of his eyes, something that wasn't Erza's hair. Shaking his head he continued on his task, but not a moment later he felt dizzy as his body temperature rose without his command. Stopping for a second, he shook his head; it was probably due to the hot water. Turning back to the redhead, his eyes widened from shock, as if he was seeing Erza for the first time.

Her strong back, her slim waist, her firm bottom… Unconsciously, his soaped hand changed its target, and instead of touching her back he grabbed her right breast, producing a surprised moan from his friend.

"Natsu! I've told you to wash my back, not the front." Erza said with a shake of head after her surprise dimmed down. But the pink haired wizard wasn't listening, as he squeezed her right breast, before his left hand found the other and did the same. This time, the moan she produced was borderline erotic and despite herself, she remained silent to his new way of washing her ' _back_ '.

Natsu didn't know what was going on with him, but one thing was sure, he was hot as hell and just couldn't stop touching Erza's breasts. It was as if something primal was taking hold of his actions; like those same instincts that saved him many times during his many fights.

Squeezing Scarlet's breasts, he suddenly felt her hard nipples, and like on autopilot, he started to play with them. Again, Erza moaned and a shudder traveled through his body. What was going on with him?! It was strange and scary at the same time, but felt good and so very right that he couldn't stop himself.

Erza didn't know what to make of her current situation. How they had gone from washing backs to massaging her breasts she didn't know. But one thing was sure, it felt good. Maybe was it because it was Natsu that she was okay with the happenings, or was it because of her hidden desires caused by her perverted mind after reading so many smut novels; in any case she went with the flow.

Suddenly, Natsu released her right breast, causing her eyes to open in wonder, and before she had the time to speak, she felt his burning hand caress her flat stomach and dangerously approach her…

"Nats-…u!" she was cut short by his hot touch to her core and she shuddered in pleasure. No one had touched her like that. Slowly running his hot fingers on her clitoris, he produced another moan of pleasure from her while still playing with her left nipple. Shaking the cobwebs in her mind produced by just this small amount of stimulation, she tried to speak and stop the now not so innocent bath between friends, before it became something more mature.

"Natsu…I think that we should…" but the Dragon Slayer cut her off by finally inserting two of his fingers inside her, causing her to arch her back in pleasure. He didn't know how he knew what he was doing, but like always, he followed his instincts and captured her lips that were now easily reachable.

Her eyes widening from the sudden kiss, she stayed a few moments in shock, not believing her own eyes. The goofy and dense wizard that everyone made fun of because of his antics was not behaving like his usual self. He was…dominating her; and she liked it.

Finally closing her eyes, she responded to his kiss, opening her mouth and starting a tongue war between them, while he continued to stimulate her body. After an intense make out session, he finally hit the right spot and breaking from their heated kiss, she screamed in ecstasy as waves of pleasure traveled her body, before crumbing in a heap in his strong arms.

She had a ragged breath and her head was still spinning, but a content smile adorned her beautiful face. _That_ had nothing on her own tries to relieve herself. She had heard stories, had read books, but she never would have imagined that the sensation changed so much because it was someone you love that did it for you. And yes she loved Natsu. Of course her love for him wasn't exactly in _this_ sort of way, because frankly, he had never showed any real interest in girls, but now…

Suddenly she felt the wizard's strong hand grab her hips and turn her toward him as he stood up, and lifted her with him, supporting her weight by grabbing her butt. And despite what they had done just a moment ago, she felt her cheeks heat up even more, in a mix of embracement, shyness and…lust. As he walked toward the end of the bath, she watched him. He was nothing like the idiot that many thought he was; his face was serious, akin to the one he adorned when fighting serious opponents, and the smile on his face, couldn't really be called as smile, was more like a smirk. Natsu never smirked, he grinned, yes, he smiled widely like an idiot, but, smirk, _never_.

Gently, he set her on the elevated part of the bath that wasn't submerged in water and his smirk became even more mischievous. Without wasting time, he leaned toward her and captured her lips in another searing kiss as they exchanged their saliva. Breaking their contact, he grabbed her left breast and bending down, seized her right nipple between his lips, sucking on the breast gently. Closing her eyes, Erza let him do as he pleased, for, Natsu, knew exactly what he was doing.

After a moment of those ministrations, he attacked the other breast and biting lightly her nipple, produced another moan from her. Opening her eyes because he had released her mounds, she was surprised when putting his hands on her knees; he spread her legs, showing to him her _oh so precious_ body part. Her cheeks coloring even more, her eyes widened when she saw him bend down and lick her core with his tongue.

"Natsu! Wait! You shouldn't…" but again she was cut short, when he spread her lips apart and speared her insides with his muscle.

 _This_ …this was like nothing she had imagined! It was wonderful! How did he know so much?! Was Natsu secretly a pervert, just like her?!

" _I've told you, it's not a good idea. It's something Igneel told me way back, but I can't really remember the details, but anyway, now is not the perfect time."_

Those words echoed through her head as she thought about it. If Igneel had said something, was it because of his Dragon heritage? Was it-…

But again, she couldn't finish her thought as waves of ecstasy hit her like a freight train, causing another scream of pleasure to escape her lips. As she shuddered from her now second orgasm, a small part of her mind berated her for being selfish, but she crushed it instantly. It wasn't being selfish, it was following his wishes. Yes that was it.

Raising her head toward his face she saw that same smirk on his face, and for a second her heart skipped a beat. What…was going on with her?! Slowly like a predator he approached her, leaning toward her and pushing her on the now warm tiling, and finally she saw it: his member. He was pretty big, but due to not having any other references, she couldn't really be objective. As he continued to lean toward her, she finally caught on what was happening, and what was _going_ to happen.

Suddenly, her heart started to beat even faster as apprehension filled her. She would be lying if she said that she wasn't scared. It was her first time after all.

"Erza…" he whispered for the first time since they began all this, and her heart skipped another beat. "I want you." He continued. "But do you want me?" he asked pressing his member to her core, his lips so close to hers that she could feel his hot breath.

Words deluded her for a moment, but words weren't always necessary. She closed the distance between them and captured his lips, running her hands through his wild hair, pushing her emotions and feeling into that kiss and answering his question.

A cry of pain escaped her as he pierced her womanhood for the first time, and she felt dazed. But she wasn't a stranger to pain, and slowly, it receded to the back of her mind as she finally felt him inside her. It was a strange feeling, she had to admit, but at the same time, it felt very right, as if she was for the first time in her life, _whole_. His member was hot; as if she was pierced by red iron. It was burning her insides in an almost painful way, but that was it, almost. Because at the same time it warmed her being line nothing before. It was _Natsu,_ there was no other adjective.

"Go on." She whispered, and with a nod, he started to move. He started slowly at first, to let her get used to him, and faster and more powerful after a while. And a few moments later, she started to moan with every of his thrusts, finally understanding the pleasure she read so much about.

"Natsu…" she whispered, her nails scraping his back as he continued his movements, producing waves of pleasure with every ins and outs. She still couldn't believe that she was having sex with Natsu; it was so surreal, so _magical_.

Finally, she attained that peak and her back arched again as shudders traveled her body. She tried to scream in pleasure, but was silenced by his lips, crushing against hers in a heated embrace. She kissed him back with fervor as he continued to thrust into her, extending her orgasm for a bit longer.

Stopping his motion, Natsu looked at her and his heart skipped a beat. She was stunningly gorgeous! And in the afterglow of their activities, she seemed like… _a fairy_. He chuckled as a smile appeared on his face. He didn't know what had pushed him to do the things he did to Erza, but one thing was sure, now that he did it, and liked it, there was no way in hell he was going to stop.

"Natsu…that was…wonderful." The redhead whispered, running her right hand on his cheek, a beautiful smile adorning her face.

"Who said that we've finished?" the pink haired wizard asked, raising en eyebrow and pulling himself out from her. "Turn around, Erza." He said, and still under the daze from pleasure, she turned around, and got on all fours with his help. Before her mind could understand why he was asking such a thing, he impaled her from behind causing her to gasp in surprise, as his burning member entered her coils again.

The feeling she got this time was completely different as he thrusted in her. His strong hands were using her hips as leverage to push in her with even more force as their contact produced slapping sounds with every meeting. As he continued to thrust in the redhead, he relished in the pleasure of the act. Something this wonderful existed, and he hadn't even known about it! But that was in the past.

Leaning on his friend, he grabbed her right breast and started to fondle it while continuing with his momentum. The moans she produced were driving him mad and her scent…the scent she exuded was sweet fragrance to his enhanced nose. After a while of thrusting into her, he finally felt that he was close. Close to _what_ was a good question, but he knew by pure instincts that what he felt before wouldn't even compare to what was coming. Thus, he decided that a change of situation was necessary. Sliding out of her, and by the way producing groan of protest from Erza, he sat on the border of the bath, and not giving her any chance of protesting, he grabbed her by her ass and carried her to his laps, facing him, before spearing her on his ready member.

A smirk appeared on his face as her eyes rolled to her back from the violent thrust, but he wasn't finished, so he grabbed hold of her bottom on both sides and resumed his piston movements, raising and dropping her on his laps in accordance with every of his thrusts.

After getting her bearings back, she opened her eyes and gazed lovingly at the Dragon Slayer, encircling his neck with her hands and kissing him with passion. As they continued in their heated exchange, Natsu finally felt himself getting closer. And after a few final thrusts he released inside her his burning fluids as a growl of pleasure escaped him and a feeling unlike any other traveled through his body.

When Erza felt him release inside her, it was like molten lava had coated her insides, burning her being in a very pleasurable way. And as he continued to empty himself in her, a last wave of ecstasy hit her with the most powerful orgasm she had ever experienced.

"Natsu!" she cried out, tightening herself even more around every inch of his body, as they shuddered together in waves of passion.

After a moment, all she could hear were their ragged breaths as they tried to slow their beating hearts. Turning again toward the pink haired young man, she spoke. "Natsu, I have no words to describe. I loved it! I love y-…"

"You're mine now." The Dragon Slayer interrupted her with a feral smirk.

"I…yes. You've stolen the words out of my mouth." She replied with an exhausted smile. "I'm yours…" she whispered, before her eyes widened in shock. He had ended inside here! Inside! And she wasn't using any precautions!

"Natsu, we need to see Porlyusica." She said with a serious voice.

"Euh…what? Why?"

"You cummed inside me Natsu!"

"Wasn't that what I was supposed to do?" the pink haired young man asked with a frown on his face.

"I…yes. Well, no! But…I'm not ready to have kids at this age!"

"Kids? What kids?"

.

.###############.

.

"Heat."

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said. He is in heat. He finally matured and entered the stage of…mating." Porlyusica explained with a neutral face.

"Oh! Cool!" Natsu exclaimed. "I like it!"

"Natsu! Not now!" Erza exclaimed with a roll of her eyes. "So, what can you do about it?"

"Me? Nothing. You, on the other hand…"

"W-What do you mean?"

"It won't end in a day or a week. I don't even know how long it will last. Dragons aren't exactly like other animals."

"So…?"

"So, you'll have to do…what you did, while it lasts." Porlyusica answered, a small smirk appearing on her old face. Youngsters those days always found ways to surprise her.

"Cool!" Natsu exclaimed pumping his fist in the air.

"Is there a problem?" the doctor asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Ah? No! I mean. It's not like I don't want to… It's just, what about missions and stuff?"

"It's either you go on missions together, or you leave him in a closed cage."

"What?! No way in hell!" Natsu cried out as flames enveloped his body.

"Why?" Erza asked, with a worried face.

"If you leave him alone, and his urges overwhelm him, he'll jump any woman to his tastes."

"What?!" Natsu and Erza exclaimed, their eyes widening.

"Well, isn't that what happened?" Porlyusica asked with a chuckle. "Alright, I've showed you the spell and told you what you needed. What you do with it is not my concern. Now, leave me."

"I…Thank you, Porlyusica." Erza said with a nod toward the old woman. "And, please keep it secret, even from Master Makarov, alright?"

"Understood. Now leave."

.

.##################.

.

 **AN: I hope that you liked it! Say your thoughts! Ah yeah! And no kids or pregnancy in this fic!**

 **See ya!**


	2. Chapter 2: Dragon Slayer

**AN: Hey guys! First of all, thank you! You rock! About 70 favs and follows and 20 reviews just for the first chapter! I'm a happy man!  
Secondly, I'm pretty sure that your favorite girl will go at it with Natsu at least once in the story. When, I can't say, but that'll come!  
Sorry for those that want only Natsu/Erza pairing. I've already stated that he will score with many others.  
And for those worried about other Dragon Slayers, no need. Natsu is the only one like this. ;)  
This story is writing itself! And boy, I've written the double of the first one! Holly crap! 6k+ of Dragon Force is never bad, isn't it?  
And you'll finally understand the meaning of the title of the story.**

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

.

Chapter 2: Dragon Slayer

.

* * *

"Well, that went alright, I guess." Natsu said with a smile as he walked back to the village with Erza by his side. "Err…apart from all that going crazy shit."

"I don't even know what to think…" the redhead whispered, still deep in thought. "All this is so…"

"Cool!" the fire wizard exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air. "I want to do it again! Let's do it again, Erza!" He continued approaching his childhood friend with a big smile on his face.

Surprised by his sudden wish her eyes widened. Was he serious?! Of course he was serious, he was Natsu… and it wasn't like she didn't want to do-

Suddenly the Dragon Slayer was in her personal space and his hand was on her left breast. At a loss of words, she looked up from the appendage to its owner and found a frown on his face. "I don't like this armor of yours. I can't grab your breast."

The ridiculousness of that statement caused her to burst into giggles. He may have behaved a bit different during their activities, but he was still the same old Natsu. And that's why she loved him. After a fake roll of her eyes, she used her magic to Re-equip into a white blouse, and not even a second later she felt him squeeze her breast with a smile on his face.

A small blush coloring her face, the redhead leaned forward and captured his lips while encircling his neck and pushing their bodies closer. His left hand slid down to her hips and slowly over her bum before he slid it under her skirt and groped her left cheek. As she moaned into their kiss, she felt him tugging on her panties and that's when she finally snapped out of it.

"Natsu, wait!"

"What is it?" He asked, not stopping his action as he started to nip her neck.

Moaning again, but getting herself under control much quicker than before, she stopped his hand that was halfway from stripping her of her underwear, and looked him in the eyes.

"Natsu, we should stop. It's neither the time nor the place." She said, but seeing his raised eyebrow, she continued, "Well, not the place, and leave it at that."

"But I…"

"I know. And I want it too." She cut him, averting her eyes. God! They had done it only hours ago and she was already craving for more! Was it really Natsu that had a condition, or was it she that was in heat too? Shaking her head she pushed him away, but not before giving him a last peck on the lips. "Let's go, we really should discuss our… err …future."

Releasing a sigh, Natsu nodded and followed behind his friend; sometimes it was hard being a Dragon Slayer…

.

.####################.

.

Opening the door to her home at Fairy Hills, Erza let her pink haired lover enter. He had already visited her place a few times in the past, but this time, having him here; some sort of apprehension filled her heart. Calming herself, she closed the door behind her and turned toward the Dragon Slayer.

"Take a seat wherever you want, I'll make us some tea."

With a silent nod, Natsu walked around the residence, looking at the numerous armors and weapons displayed on the walls; then he smelled something and a grin appeared on his face. Closing his eyes, he let his nose direct him to his destination. Opening his eyes when the scent was the strongest he opened the door before him end entered the room. It was Erza's bedroom.

His smile widening even more, he started to rummage around, opening closets, looking over strange assortments of clothing and her great collection of… underwear.

"And women pay so much for these things." The pink haired young man whispered with a shake of head as he took one particular skimpy one in hand. "For whatever it covers, better walk nude…"

Suddenly the door opened again and in walked the owner of said clothes. "Natsu, I've put three sugars like you prefer, and I had some strawberry ca-…" finally seeing what he was holding between his hands, Erza's eyes widened as her face heated in embarrassment. What was he doing with the bottom part of her Seduction Armor?!

"Oh, I was just looking over your different… ' _armors_ '." He said, that dominating smirk coming back to his face. If possible, her face reddened even more as she put the tray on the table beside her mirror. Even after having read so much about the relationship between a man and a woman, she felt very out of place in this situation. How could Natsu be so calm? Oh, right, because Natsu never cared about his image. He did whatever he wanted, to hell with the consequences.

Calming her beating heart, she sat down on her bed, taking one of the cups with her. And just as she was going to start with the long speech that she had rehearsed on her way here, she was cut off.

"Do we really have to talk, Erza? I'm not really in the mood. You know me; I'm an action kind of guy!"

"Action… Natsu, this should stay only between us, for now at least."

"What? Why? Do you think the others will find me gross or something?"

"Wha-…? No! Of course not! But your condition is quite peculiar. And Master would probably lock you up in a cage, so that you won't do anything pervert-… err… on a second thought, Master will most likely let you run around…" the redhead finished, palming her face.

"So, I don't see a problem here." What was wrong with Erza? She seemed almost insecure; as if at a loss at what to say.

"The problem… is that if _some_ discover your... _condition_ , they will jump to the occasion and will-…"

"… have sex with me? So? Isn't that cool?" the pink haired wizard asked raising his eyebrow in confusion. He loved the new activity! The more the merr-…

"Cool…?" Erza whispered in a deadly voice, as the cup of tea exploded in her hand from the pressure. Suddenly he didn't feel as confidant as before. "You-Are-Mine, Natsu!" she growled, standing up as a magical aura enveloped her body. "As I am yours! So if you do it with any other woman, I'll… I'll…"

"Whaaat…?"

"I'll castrate you so no one else will have you!" She exclaimed causing his eyes to widen. That wouldn't do. He loved the new things he could do with his member! "Understood?!"

"Yeah, yeah! But you better not be too pushy." Natsu replied with a resigned sigh. She was so annoying sometimes, well, most of the time.

"Or what?" Erza whispered approaching him and taking a hold of his collar in a death grip. She was still fuming from his carefree proclamation and wanted to vent some of her anger. Suddenly, she felt two strong hands grab her shoulders before she was unceremoniously launched toward the bed. Bouncing on it from the force, the redhead didn't had the time to react before her white blouse was torn open, showing her breasts to the world. Not losing a second, Natsu lifted her skirt and tugged her panties down in front of her incredulous eyes. When he looked up, her heart skipped a beat. No smile or even smirk adorned his face; it was set in a straight, borderline angry frown. Was he mad at her? Had she really pushed him too far? But she had only said the truth! He was hers and hers alone! There was no need to be this angry!

But then, why was she feeling so exhilarated at seeing him in this state? Was she secretly a masochist behind her pushy persona? She probably was, because how else would she explain the things she did with Natsu without an ounce of resistance?

Her thoughts were cut short when she felt his burning member pierce her and the incredible feeling came back. Once he released her left breast from the embrace of his lips, he looked up again, and that mischievous smirk was back with a vengeance. He really got her worked up, _that idiot_.

But her eyes widened when she really saw his face. His left eye was gold and instead of the usual circle iris, it was a slit! His cheek and the left side of his forehead adorned strange formations, like…scales?

"Erza, are you alright?" Natsu asked with frown, stopping his movements. She blinked, and his face was back to normal. What was going on? Was that a hallucination? Or was it…

"Erza?" the pink haired young man repeated, a small amount of worry entering his voice. "Should we stop?"

"What? No! No, I just… never mind. It's nothing." She replied, with a smile, pushing the thoughts of the matter to the back of her head. "Make me feel good." She continued coyly. His smirk coming back full force, he captured her lips and resumed his thrusts, producing a moan, muted by their kiss.

"Faster, Natsu…" Erza whispered in between her moans. Raising himself to his knees, still inside her, he released her breasts and grabbed her legs under her kneecaps and pushed them in the air, vertical to the bed, and using them as new leverage, increased his speed.

After a moment of this she cried out his name as a wave of ecstasy hit her body and not a second later he climaxed as well, releasing his scorching seed inside her. Grabbing the now moist sheets in her hands, she arched her back as another scream escaped her.

Calming their pounding hearts, they looked at each other with silly smiles. It felt great; they both agreed on it, but what made them smile like idiots was the knowledge; the knowledge that it was only the beginning…

.

.#############.

.

Explaining the situation to Happy was a messy work. Between not knowing what to reveal, and fearing the consequences of not revealing enough, a few hours were necessary to make Happy understand the gravity of the situation; as well as the new… consequences. And despite popular belief, the blue cat wasn't stupid. He just, like his owner, preferred to live a carefree life.

In the years of their friendship, Happy and Natsu had developed an understanding of each other; where words weren't necessary. Thus, when the pink haired young man had looked in his direction, he knew that fish was waiting for him in the Fairy Tail building, and that his best friend would join him once he was finished with his new… business. With a last "She liiikes you", for keeping appearances sake, Happy left their home with a burst of Aera magic.

Smiling at the window that his little buddy had used, Natsu sat down on his couch, waiting for whatever _his_ redhead was preparing.

A minute later, the door to his room opened and Erza entered the living room wearing a very short white apron that was barely containing her voluptuous breasts, thigh highs and a white maid hairband. Slowly walking toward him, she twirled on herself and showed that she was wearing the red thong that he had found in her room the day before. Stopping a few steps away from him, she put her hands on her hips and winked.

"So, Natsu, how do you like my seduction armor?"

"Can it really be called armor, when it doesn't cover anything?" The young man asked back, raising an eyebrow. Spluttering in response, she huffed and turned her head away.

"Its role is to seduce, not to protect. So, are you seduced?" she asked, still not looking him in the eyes.

"Why should I be? I already know what's underneath..." Natsu replied with a confused face.

"Idiot…" she mumbled, a cute pout appearing on her face.

"Erza, is there really a need to seduce me when you're already mine?" He asked back, that confident smirk coming back to his face. Her pout transforming into a smile despite her efforts to remain stoic, she launched herself into his arms as he caught her and sat her on his lap. Kissing her softly, he groped her butt, producing a surprised squeal from her. And just as he was going to grab her breast with his other hand, she stopped him short.

"Not this time, Natsu." She whispered softly. At his questioning gaze, she elaborated, "It's my turn to make you feel good." She said as a blush colored her cheeks. Slowly, she slid from his lap and positioned herself between his legs, using her knees to stand still.

Ever so slowly, with a feather light touch, she opened his pants and let his member slide out. It was hard as a rock, ready for action. Gulping her apprehension down, Erza took him between her hands, thankful that he remained silent to give her time. Gently, she began to stroke him, her hands trembling; afraid of doing something that would disturb the eerie silence. Mustering her courage, she leaned down and licked the head, causing a sudden intake of breath from Natsu. Refusing to look up by fear of finding disappointment, she continued onward. At least, she would do her very best. With an internal nod to herself, she finally put him in her mouth.

"Erza!" the Dragon Slayer gasped, his hand unconsciously starting to caress her head. Finding new vigor in that act, she began to put her heart into it, and started to bob her head up and down, swallowing more with each time. His incredibly hot member felt strange in her mouth, but at the same time it aroused her like crazy.

Speeding her movements up, she felt him getting near, and prepared herself for the hardest part in all of this.

With a cry of "Erza!", he finally climaxed, releasing sprouts and sprouts of his hot seed in her waiting mouth. Fighting her gag reflex she maintained every drop of it as she continued to suck him dry. Finally, she released him with a pop, pushing one of her hands to the ground as leverage, she finally swallowed the thick substance.

Still under the bliss of his orgasm, but with enough willpower to move, the pink haired mage stood up and a moment later offered her a glass of orange juice. With a thankful smile she downed it down and released a sigh of relief.

"Erza, that was-…"

"Yeah, it was harder than I thought." She said with a smile. "But there's nothing that can't be perfected by training!"

"Erza, that was amazing! I loved it!" Natsu exclaimed, helping her to get on the couch beside him. "And for once, I'm fired up for training!" He continued with a wide grin.

Smiling as well she pushed him sideways and once he was lying down, she snuggled to his side, closing her eyes.

"Natsu…?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I love you."

"I love you too, Erza."

"No, you don't understand. I really love you," she said raising her head and deeply looked into his eyes. "But don't worry, I'm yours and you're mine; the rest is only details."

Smiling a genuine smile he tightened his grip on her and closed his eyes. Sometimes it was great being a Dragon Slayer.

.

.################.

.

"But I want to come with you!"

"You can't Natsu. It's an S class mission, and you're not an S class wizard yet."

"But I'm strong enough!"

"I know, but I can't. If I take you with me and Master finds out, and he will, I don't even want to imagine the punishment."

"Alright, damn it!" The pink haired wizard accepted with a huff. Seeing this, the redhead smiled and tenderly kissed him on the lips.

"I'll be back as fast as I can, but until then _stay here_."

"What? No way!"

"Natsu, promise me that you won't take on any mission. Promise me Natsu."

"I… huff… I promise."

"And stay away from the guild."

"Hey! That's going too far! I can't stay bottled here while you're walking around, fighting monsters!"

"But the girls in the Guild-…"

"-Know nothing about my condition. You don't need to worry."

"But what if you're overwhelmed by your urges?"

"That won't happen."

"Natsu!"

"Alright! I'll just ignore every girl that talks to me. I'll even close my eyes. Happy?"

"Very." Scarlet replied with an amused smile. Yet she was still worried about him; but there was only so much she could do. "Okay. I'm going then. Goodbye Natsu." She said enclosing him in a hug. And after kissing him for the last time, she left his home.

Sighing again, the pink haired mage dropped himself on the couch, and a sudden smile appeared on his face when he remembered all the things they did on it. Stretching a bit, he stood up and left as well. He really wanted to relax a bit at the Guild.

.

.################.

.

"Hey, didn't you find Erza a bit strange those days?" Cana asked, putting her beer to the side.

"How so?" Levy inquired with a frown.

"I don't know, like, nicer? Less pushy?"

"Now that you put it lake that, I have to agree. She seems… peaceful… or something?" Macao supplied. It was a pretty strange occurrence indeed.

"Yeah, exactly!" Jet added with a vigorous nod.

"What do you think happened?" Levy asked, a bit of worry entering her voice.

"She finally got laid…" Cana whispered suddenly, her eyes widening at her own deduction.

"What?! Erza?" Jet exclaimed with an awkward smile.

"Who would be able to-…" began Macao, but was cut short by a newcomer.

"Hey guys! Have you seen Natsu?" Gray asked looking around for said Dragon Slayer.

"Why do you ask?"

"I haven't seen him for a week now. He haven't even taken any missions those days! We haven't fought in a while!" Gray explained. "Something's fishy with him."

"No-…"

"Way-…"

"In hell!"

"What's with you guys? I know it's strange, but not _that_ strange." Gray asked with a frown.

"You can't possibly think that he is the one?" Levy asked, her eyes as big as saucers. And suddenly everyone around deflated, like punctured balloons. No, of course he wasn't. That was too ridiculous even for them.

"He probably was sick from some food he ate." Cana concluded, while the others nodded in agreement. And as on cue, the big doors of the guild slammed opened and in entered the object of their gossip.

"Hey guys!" the pink haired young man exclaimed, sitting down at the bar beside them.

"Where were you all this time!?" Gray exclaimed, pointing his finger accusingly toward his rival.

"Ah, I was sick. Happy and I caught some strange fish in the lake not far from Magnolia. It was very tasty, but damn, I couldn't leave the bathroom for days!" He cried out, waving his hands around. "Horrible!"

"See, told you so." Cana whispered with a shake of head.

"Hey, flame brain, where's your scarf?"

"Right… here...?" Natsu muttered owlishly when he couldn't grab the cloth that normally was around his neck. "Shit! Where is it!? I must have forgotten it at E-… err… home! Yeah! I'll be back!" And with that he stormed away, leaving a small trail of fire behind him.

"Idiot. His fire must have completely fried his brain, if he forgets even his precious scarf. Well, whatever." Gray said with a shrug, before leaving the group alone.

"Did you hear that-…"

"Yeah, slip. Home doesn't begin with an E." Cana whispered suspiciously.

.

.######################.

.

Rummaging through Erza's clothes in her room, in his search of his scarf that he was sure was somewhere here, the Dragon Slayer was startled by the sound of a door closing with a click. Freezing up, he slowly turned around, already knowing the intruder.

"Hey Mira! What are you doing here?"

"That would be my question, Natsu. After all, this is a girls only dormitory." The white haired barmaid replied with her ever so gentle smile.

"I'm searching for something. While I was sick Erza visited me once, and after seeing the state of my scarf, she proposed to wash it." He said with a smile.

"Oh, you mean this scarf?" Strauss inquired, showing him the white scaled cloth.

"Yeah! Thanks, Mira!" He exclaimed, standing up and stretching his arm out to take it back, but the young woman held to the scarf in an iron grip, not releasing it from her grasp, while her smile widened and became quite creepy.

"Don't be stupid, Natsu. Do you really think that no one would have heard Erza's cries of pleasure during your bath? They could be heard all the way to the hall." She said, that creepy smile still on her face.

"Oh shit!" Natsu cursed, as he felt his stomach sink. That was bad!

"But fortunately for you, I used a sound barrier spell around the baths and stayed on guard at the doors to make sure nobody entered."

"Oh! Thank you Mira, you're the greatest!" The pink haired wizard exclaimed with a sigh of relief. For a second he thought that he was doomed.

"Oh, I know, but it seems, you still choose _her_."

"I…don't understand."

"Of course you don't. You never tried." Mirajane replied, her smile vanishing to be replaced by a stoic face that was strange on her always smiling complexion. "The truth is: I liked you for a long time, Natsu. But your only feelings toward me were of fear and maybe respect. Once Lisanna died, I knew that you were suffering like me, and I wanted nothing but for you to be by my side, so I changed."

"Mira…"

"I changed and became this nice and bubbly girl. No more violence, no more oppression and no more head-butting with Erza. And people started to really like me, even you. But it seems I was mistaken all this time."

"W-what do you mean?" the Dragon Slayer asked, completely lost.

"Despite everything that that redhead did to you, you still chose the one that completely ignored your feelings and never respected your wishes. Nice people never win, that's a fact. You seem to like pushy girls, so I'll become pushy and reclaim what's rightfully mine!" The white haired mage exclaimed with anger.

"Mira, stop this." He pleaded, taking a step back. All this was going too fast. It was too much!

"Just because I didn't use my powers for so long doesn't mean that I became weak. I'm still an S class mage, Natsu. How do you think you'll stop me, when you never won against Erza?" Mirajane asked, an evil grin splitting her beautiful face. Suddenly, magic exploded from her and blinded the Dragon Slayer for a second. When his vision cleared, he saw his friend in her Satan Soul form, as she slowly walked toward him.

Without any warnings, she pounced toward him and delivered a powerful hook to his jaw that sent him tumbling to the other side of the room. Rapidly scrambling to his feet, he narrowly evaded a kick that destroyed one of the closets.

"Mira! Please stop this!" Natsu cried, out dodging another blow that would have left him dazed. Jumping in the air to evade another of her strikes, he was caught off guard when she suddenly blurred in front of him, and grabbing him by the head, launched the Dragon Slayer through the doors and into the hall of Erza's home, before crashing into a pillar. Coughing from the smoke and the force of the hit, he rapidly stood up and caught her incoming fist with his enflamed hand and delivered a right hook to her face that sent her crashing into a wall, creating spider webs on contact.

"Fire Dragon's-…" he began, but then remembered that they were in a building and in Scarlet's house in particular. He couldn't use any of his powerful moves. Mira on the other hand, didn't seem bothered by it at all as he jumped to the side just in time before the dark laser like beam pierced his body. Sprouting wing from her back, she flew toward him at breakneck speed and assaulted him with series of punches. He was able to block or evade a few of them but the majority of them struck true. Coughing blood after a particular kick to his chest caused him to go through a few of the walls, he raised his hand in time to block her incoming strike, but he didn't see the second one that shredded his shirt into pieces as well as producing four large and bleeding gashes on his chest.

Screaming in pain, he was overpowered by the Take-Over mage that pinned him to the wall by his hands.

"I think that I've wasted enough time waiting on the sidelines for you to notice me, Natsu." Mira whispered, leaning closer to the Dragon Slayer. "I haven't done all this for you to choose that… that… damned redhead! I hate this world!" she cried out with rage, throwing him to the side. "First my home, then Lisanna, and now even you! Why must I lose everything dear to me?! Tell me Natsu!" she continued as waves of dark magic escaped her, causing cracks to form on the ground and walls around her.

Out of a sudden she pounced toward the now barely standing wizard, and catching him by the throat, she slammed him on the opposing wall, creating a crater upon contact.

"Push-…" he wheezed quietly.

"What was that?" She growled.

"Pushy girls… are really… annoying…" he croaked slowly, opening his left eye that hasn't swollen from the hits, and it was yellow, with a slit. Suddenly fire exploded from his body like from a star and his right hand gripped the arm that was holding him still, and squeezed…

Letting out a scream of pain, Mira released her hold on him and raised her eyes toward him. The Dragon Slayer's face was covered in strange scale looking markings, while his cold, yellow, slitted eyes stared back at her. Unconsciously she took a step back, while her instincts were screaming for her to run, she remained still, like glued to the ground.

She blinked, and he vanished from her sight, only to reappear to her right, before delivering a bone shattering blow to her chest that sent her soaring through the hall before crashing into a closet. Before she had the time to regain her bearings, a lightning fast hand gripped her by the throat and dragged her out. Natsu's face was emotionless; as if he didn't care at all.

Feeling herself being raised from the ground like she did to him just a moment ago, her eyes widened in pain as she coughed blood caused by a powerful punch to her stomach that once again sent her flying through the halls. Her head spinning from the pain, she stumbled on her feet as she looked back at him. This time his face wasn't devoid of emotion. She could see something; something that stirred her insides. As if under a spell, they launched themselves at each other, crushing their lips together in a heated embrace. Encircling his neck with hers clawed hands she ground her body into his, as their tongues clashed for dominance.

Finally taking the upper hand, Natsu ripped her purple unitard to shreds, giving him easy access to her chest, and not wasting time, he grabbed her left breast, producing a gasp of pain and pleasure from her. Releasing her mound, he looked at his handiwork. Her breast now adorned finger like burns caused by his scorching hand. Capturing her lips again, the pink haired wizard pushed Mira against the wall. Not letting this small defeat deter her, the Take-Over mage pushed her leg against said wall and spinning on herself, reversing their roles. With a powerful push, she pinned him to the hard surface, producing a grunt out of him.

Bending down, she began licking the bloody gash on his chest, closing her eyes to relish in the wonderful taste of his blood. This was a mistake on her part because not even a second later she was again pinned against the wall. Tearing the last restrains that her purple cloth still procured, Natsu raised Mirajane from the ground by holding her butt as she instinctively encircled his waist with her legs. Still looking her in the eyes, he lowered her and finally pierced her womanhood. Not even blinking despite the pain of her first time, she relished the moment. Finally, he was hers…

After a few seconds, he began to thrust in her, while she helped him in the movement by grinding and pushing her body down when needed. A minute in the act, and they already moved in perfect harmony, like a well-oiled machine.

Moaning in pleasure as his burning rod pierced her insides, she reflected on the matter at hand. At last, she was with him, and if the intensity of his thrusts were any indication, he wasn't against this act. But at the same time she knew, she felt it in her heart that it wouldn't be simple. Natsu Dragneel was a mystery; a mystery that she would uncover very slowly. For, now that she had finally found an opening to his heart, she wouldn't calm down until it was completely hers.

As he continued his piston-like movements, she saw him put his palm on her belly, before a red magic circle appeared. A second later, she felt warmth fill her insides, as she raised an eyebrow in question.

"Contra- _something_." Natsu whispered with a shrug, as he continued to pound into her.

"Contraceptive?! Where did you learn that-…" but she was cut short as she finally reached her orgasm and screamed in delight; waves of pleasure traversing her body. Not a moment later she felt his burning seed inside her, coating her walls in satisfying warmness.

Trying to catch her breath, she crumbled in his strong arms, enjoying the wonderful feeling. It was perfect! After a moment, he slid out of her and let her stand on her own. She wobbled a bit, but his steady hand held her straight.

"It was really good. But I can see that you're not completely satisfied." Mirajane stated with a knowing smile. The smirk she received in return was all the answer she needed. Pushing him away with a gentle shove, she walked to the side accentuating her hips with every step, as her Take-Over form vanished in a magic light. Approaching a table, now, completely naked, she bent forward and leaned her upper body on it, spreading her legs a bit. Then turning her head back, she put her hands on her ass cheeks and spread her smaller hole, with a wink. "I'm pretty sure the little Princess Redhead hasn't done it with you. So, Natsu, how about my ass?" She finished, a devilish smile appearing on her face.

Approaching the table in two rapid strides, the Dragon Slayer grabbed her hands still on her butt and using them as leverage, completely entered her from behind in one swift movement. As Mira cried out in pain at the sudden intrusion that nearly tore her insides, he retracted back and slammed again with even more power than before. Another scream tore from her throat as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. After a minute or so, she finally came back to her senses, feeling the now pleasurable sensation of his hot rod piercing her insides. Moaning in delight, she closed her eyes. This was wonderful!

After a good dozen of minutes of thrusting in her tight entrance, Natsu finally reached climax and emptied his liquid inside her. The sudden hot sensation of his seed pushed her to the edge as she reached her own orgasm, screaming his name with all her might, as another wave of pleasure hit her.

Withdrawing from her, he grabbed her hips and dragged her with him in his fall on his back. Snuggling her to his body, he closed his eyes and sighed in satisfaction. All those new things that were happening to him were strange; but once again, he was glad that he was the son of Igneel…

.

.##################.

.

Deciding that after all they had done, he needed to at least tell Mira the truth.

"Are you telling me that the only reason you've done it with Erza is because you were in heat?!" She exclaimed incredulously.

"Well, if you put it like that, yeah, pretty much."

"Hahaha! Incredible! For once, luck is on my side!"

"What do you mean?"

"Now that you have me, Erza can go screw herself!"

"What?"

"Don't play the innocent, Natsu. I've told you already; I love you and loved you for a long time. I want you, and you want me. It's not very complicated; I can give you love! What can she give you beside her body?!" Mira stated with a very serious face.

"She said that she loves me." Natsu replied quietly.

"Ha! Like she loves the other members of the guild?"

"No. She said that she _really_ loves me. And it's the truth; she wasn't lying. Although I have to admit to not being an expert in it…"

"I…" suddenly, the white haired young woman didn't feel as secure. Had Erza really said that she loved him? Did she really love him? If it was the truth, she didn't know what to do. Despite everything that she said, due to having played the role of the nice girl for so many years, it wasn't very farfetched to conclude that she wasn't as heartless as before. If Erza had confessed and she really loved the Dragon Slayer, she couldn't very well stand on their way. If she was in Erza's place she wouldn't like-… NO! Shaking her head, she crushed those pathetic thoughts.

Erza had stolen him directly under her nose, but it was only one skirmish! The _War_... the war had _only_ begun!

"I'll leave you alone until Erza comes back, and once she returns, we'll talk. I won't back down from this Natsu! Do you hear me?!"

"Yeah…" the pink haired man whispered. "You girls are crazy…"

"You better believe it!" she exclaimed crushing her lips to his in a final, searing embrace.

.

.#################.

.

Sitting at the bar, Natsu gulped the juice that Mira had handed to him, while she cleaned a glass in her hands.

"She will kill us once she finds the state of her house…" The pink haired wizard whispered with a shudder.

"Don't worry; I'll settle that problem with her."

"And she'll most certainly kill me once she finds out what I did with you…" He continued with a sigh.

"Let her. That way, I'll resurrect you and will have you all for myself." She replied with that creepy smile on her face, causing his eyes to widen in horror. She way crazy!

"Mira, a beer please." Cana said, approaching the duo from the side. With a happy smile, the barmaid walked a few steps and fetched the beverage that she handed to the Card mage. "Are you okay?" Alberona asked with a frown.

"Why do you ask?"

"You're walking funny…" Cana replied, not seeing the widening of Natsu's eyes.

"Oh, yes, when I was cleaning the cellar, a crate fell on my leg. Nothing major, don't worry." Mira said with her beautiful smile.

"Okay, if you say so."

"Hey Natsu! Natsu!"

"What is it Jet?"

"There was a sighting of Salamander!"

"What?! Where?!" The Dragon Slayer exclaimed as he shot up from his seat, his eyes wide.

"In Hargeon Town!"

"Happy, did you hear that?! It must be Igneel! Let's go!"

"But Natsu, you said no missions." The blue cat stated innocently, causing his master to stop in his tracks. Launching a look to the Exceed, the cat suddenly sprouted wings and turned his paw behind everyone, crying: "Look, a giant fish!"

As everyone turned to look, Natsu approached Mirajane and whispered: "If she's back before me..."

"Don't worry, I'll behave." Mira replied with a seductive smile. Not a second later, the Dragon Slayer caught her by her nape and crushed her lips against his. Releasing her with a smack, he turned around, and without looking back, stormed out from the guild.

"Igneel, here I come!"

.

.

 **AN: Hope you liked it! It was fun to write! LoL**

 **Now just to address a few things: I always portrayed Erza like a shy girl under her tough exterior, so for me, it's not really OOC, but that's my opinion.  
As for Mira, well, I warned you about it being AU, so you can already see some deviation from this.  
Anyway, next chap Hargeon and Erza's return! Haha!**

 **See you!**


	3. Chapter 3: Dragon

**AN: Hey there guys! I'm back with an even longer chapter. Yay! This is really fun to write!  
Anyway, you guys rock! The double of reviews and what more, we're nearing the 200 favs and follows; I'm a very happy man!  
Now into matter of the story; please read the AN I've put at the end to avoid spoiling.  
What is spoil free though: we're in Hargeon, which means Lucy, and yeah, sorry for the Lucy haters but she'll have her way with Natsu, there's no avoiding it. Yeah, NaLu is freaking overdone, but this is a somewhat Haremish-but not fic, so… I'm not a very big fan of hers, but I don't hate her either, plus, she is pretty hot. (Well, like every woman in this show, duh!)  
As for the whole NatsuxErzaxMira thing, see after the chapter.**

 **Without further ado, enjoy!**

* * *

.

 **Chapter 3: Dragon**

.

* * *

Groaning in pain, Natsu closed his eyes. He felt like shit!

"I hate trains…" he whispered with anther groan as his faithful companion watched him while eating a fish.

"We're nearly there, Natsu!" Happy exclaimed cheerfully. He felt sorry for his best friend, but there was really nothing he could do to help.

After a dozen more agonizing minutes, the train finally stopped with a jerk and the pink haired wizard darted from the compartment like a man possessed. Jumping to the static ground, Natsu produced a content sigh and stretched. Finally he was free from that hellish transport.

With a renewed vigor, he strode forward. After all, Igneel was waiting somewhere near!

.

.#########################.

.

Lucy Heartfilia sighed in annoyance. The nerve of that old man! Who did he think he was?! Was he blind or something? It was probably the latter, because she had clearly seen him ogle her breasts when she had leaned on the counter, but alas, the damned discount was laughable.

She was losing her touch, there was no other explanation. For, normally, men would eat from her palms; she could make them do anything. They would abide to every one of her wishes, but now… now she didn't know what to think. She was still as beautiful as ever and her quite provocative clothes and perfect hourglass figure attracted males like moths to fire, yet her power over them was missing.

She really needed to get la-… her thoughts were cut short when she felt someone not so gently nudge her to the side. With a snide remark already coming, she swirled around to the idiot that hadn't even apologized. Her breath was stolen away by the roguish look of the _pink_ haired man that walked past her without giving her a glance. His broad shoulders and strong arms, as well as his handsome face brought her to her previous thoughts; and he seemed like a perfect _candidate_.

But as suddenly as those ideas popped in her head, she crushed them. There was a reason that she wasn't dating anyone. After what her last _boyfriend_ had done, being close with another male in the foreseeable future wasn't at the top of her priorities. Shaking her head, she walked away; now wasn't the time for this. Traveling without a real purpose was starting to get at her; she craved something worth her time. This aimless existence was starting to tire her.

"The real Salamander? Where?!" She heard a girl exclaim not far from her.

"I'm telling you, he's the real deal! With fire magic you can't buy in stores! And so very handsome to boot! Come on!" Her friend replied, dragging the first girl with her.

'Salamander?' Lucy thought with a frown. Wasn't that the famous mage from Fairy Tail? Could it be a sign from above? An answer to her pleas? She had to see him at least to decide.

With a resolute stride she followed the girls to the City center and found a large crowd of laughing and giggling females around a man. As she laid her eyes on his blue hair and handsome face, her heart skipped a beat and she felt her face heat up on its own. He was gorgeous!

Her heart beating like crazy in her chest, she approached Salamander. His magic was incredible and his pose was irresistible. And he was a renowned mage of Fairy Tail to boot, the best Magic Guild in Fiore! There was no way she would let such a great chance pass by without acting on it!

Just as she was going to take another step, a male silhouette blocked her passage. A frown coming to her face, she glared at his pink haired head when, like a switch, she snapped from her love-struck state. Her eyes widening in horror, she rapidly understood what had just happened: Charm Magic! That asshole Salamander was using such vile Magic to make himself stand out! How dare he do something to he-…

"Who the hell are you?" She heard the pink haired man ask, standing only a few feet away from the fire mage.

"Don't tell me you don't know me! I'm the great Salamander! A Fire Mage from Fairy Tail!" The blue haired man exclaimed, bowing in an overly exaggerated manner.

"What did you say?" The pink haired one whispered, an edge appearing in his voice.

"Oh, you must be a little slow up there," Salamander replied with a smile, pointing to his own head. "Well then, take this as a sign of my generosity." He continued, handing a piece of paper with his signature on it to the pink haired man. Crushing the paper in his hands, he stepped forward and took Salamander by the collar.

Walking around them, Lucy finally saw his face. It was the same guy she saw a few minutes ago!

"I know every mage in Fairy Tail and I haven't seen you even once. In addition, there's only one Salamander in that guild, and that's me!" He finished, delivering a powerful hook to the blue haired man, sending him crashing into the wall of a nearby house.

Her eyes wide, Lucy watched as the guy stomped toward the downed mage, fire suddenly coating his hands and producing heat that caused the people around to cover their faces.

"Happy! Why does his face ring a bell?" The real Salamander asked, turning towards a… _flying blue cat_?

"Uhm… oh! Bora! Aye! Natsu, he's Bora of the Prominence! He was in Titan Nose before being kicked out!" The cat exclaimed.

"I wasn't kicked out! I left them of my own volition!" The blue haired fire mage yelled with rage, standing up as purple fire swirled around his body. "And you, punk, will pay for busting my cover!"

Suddenly, the temperature skyrocketed and breathing became very difficult. Her hand coming to her throat in panic, Lucy stepped back as she saw the scale-like motifs on Salamander's hands and face.

"Not only did you tarnish Fairy Tail's name, but you made me think that Igneel was here! I will destroy you!" Salamander cried out before pouncing toward Bora before he could even blink, and with a fire charged fist he slammed his fellow mage into the wall... again. An explosion of fire was produced on contact, blinding the onlookers and when the dust settled, an unconscious Bora could be seen nearly nude because of his tattered clothes, with great burns on his body, encased in the wall as large spider webs ran all around the impact.

The pink haired Salamander huffed in anger and turned toward the blue haired cat: "Happy, go call the Rune Knights. They better come quickly, because I feel like burning him to cinders…"

With an enthusiastic "Aye!" the cat blurred from sight in a bust of magic. With the shock of the quick but very impressive encounter still in her head, Lucy approached the young man with caution.

"Erm… excuse me."

"What is it?" He asked, turning toward her, his face still in that furious expression.

"I… wanted to thank you, for dealing with him. He was using Charm Magic and had hypnotized everyone around. I don't even want to think what he would have done if you hadn't intervened."

"No need to thank me. That asshole was using my Guild's name for his own profits; kicking his ass was the least I could do."

"Nevertheless, thank you." Lucy continued, receiving a nod of acknowledgment from the man. Not a minute later, a group of Rune Knights came running toward them, before taking the blue haired mage into custody.

"Thank you, Salamander! We've been searching for that scumbag for a long time now! He was conducing illicit business and ran a slave market! He must have come to Hargeon to… ' _restock_ '." The Rune Knight snarled with distaste, causing Lucy's eyes to widen. Slave broker? With that Charm Magic, he could have made her, and other girls, do anything he wanted! As another shudder traveled her body, she turned toward their savior, for that was what he was. "Although, I have to admit, I'm a little surprised."

"What for?" The pink haired mage asked with a frown.

"I heard that destruction followed you everywhere and that you caused many troubles for the Council. They were overly exaggerating as I can see. Here is the bounty on his head. Thank you again." The Knight said with a curt bow after giving the fire mage a large sack of Jewels.

Raising an eyebrow, Natsu smirked and turned away, walking toward the train station. There was nothing else to do here.

"Hey! Wait!"

Stopping in his strides, Natsu turned around.

"What is it, again?"

"I… wanted to thank you for helping me. What do you say about eating something? My treat."

"Well, I have to admit I haven't eaten anything since this morning, so yeah, why not." The young man nodded with a charming smile that created butterflies in her stomach. 'Hook…' she thought with a smile.

.

.#####################.

.

Lucy watched in astonishment as Natsu devoured the food like there was no tomorrow. Her purse was sure going to feel lighter after all of this…

"So, you're telling me that you were searching for your father Igneel, a dragon?"

"Yeah, but it was only that dumbass Bora. To say that I suffered the train for nothing…" the young man replied with a shake of head as he swallowed another piece of meat.

"Well, I have to admit that it seems pretty farfetched, but... well, after seeing your magic and those strange scales…"

"What scales?" Natsu asked with a frown, stopping the chicken leg in his hand inches from his mouth.

"Err… the scales on your arms and face while you pummeled that guy. Seemed dragon-like, well, not like I have ever seen a dragon, but you know…"

"Not really…" the pink haired mage answered with another frown, putting the food down.

"Isn't that something normal? Scales appearing on your body when you use this Dragon Magic, I mean."

"I… think I better go now. Something's really strange. I need to talk to Porlyusica about this." The Dragon Slayer replied while pushing his hands on the table to stand up. But the blond encircled her arms around one of his and stopped him in his tracks.

"Please wait!" she begged, her large breasts mashing against his strong arm. His eyes traveled to her chest, then to her face and finally toward her shapely legs that were barely covered by the mini-skirt. He gulped and averted his eyes, as Erza's furious face appeared in his mind.

'I really need to go' was what he wanted to say, but what actually came out of his mouth was: "Isn't that skirt a little too short?"

Surprise evident on her face, Lucy leaned even more toward him, as a seductive smile appeared on her beautiful face. "Do you like what you see?"

"Haven't really seen that much to decide, to tell the truth." He replied in an even tone.

Again, surprised by his cheeky response, she raised an eyebrow. Releasing him from her grasp, she leaned back in her seat, crossing her legs in a very slow manner and showing him a glimpse of what laid under. Putting her arms under her chest, she pushed her breast up, as a pout formed on her face.

"Aren't you a cheeky one?" she asked, using her weapon n°5 against him, something that had laid waste to many men before him.

A small blush appearing on his face, he turned away. "I really should go. If I stay…" he continued, stopping his right hand that had unconsciously slid toward the blonde.

"Please, Natsu-san. Stay a bit longer." She pleaded, batting her eyelashes in a very seductive manner, untangling her legs and flashing him her panties again. His eyes followed the sudden movement and she caught a flash of gold in them. She wasn't the only one, as his pet cat suddenly sprouted wings and started to hover over his master.

"Natsu! You're losing it!" Happy exclaimed.

At a loss of what to say, she raised her eyebrow when she saw him clenching the table with his hand, cracking the pretty sturdy looking wood like paper. Maybe she had gone overboard with her flirting? Crossing her gaze with his, she marveled at his now golden eyes. Suddenly, he raised his right hand and forming a flaming fist with it, brought it down with force… on himself, completely knocking himself out.

As the Dragon Slayer crumbled in a heap in his seat, she stared at him open-mouthed. "Well, _that_ was quite unexpected…"

.

.####################.

.

Groggily shaking his head, Natsu opened his eyes, feeling the slight swelling of his cheek from his own hit. _That_ had been a close one. He had nearly lost control over himself in that restaurant. If he hadn't knocked himself out, he would have taken that blonde flirt on the table in front of everyone. And despite loving the new activity, even he knew that it would have been bad…

Groaning from the headache he sat up, looking around. This place wasn't familiar, so he wasn't at the restaurant anymore. Strangely enough, it smelled like the blonde. That wasn't good.

"Oh, Natsu, you're finally awake!"

"Happy, where are we?"

"Oh, it's that Laki girl's room in the inn."

"Laki…? You mean Lucy?"

"Yeah, her. I wanted to carry you toward the station, but she refused and made me bring you here. She is crazy, I tell you."

"Urgh… not a very good idea. Where is she, anyway?"

"Taking a bath."

"Good, it's a perfect time to leave. Let's go."

"Aye!"

Standing up, Natsu walked toward the door with a few rapid strides, before silently opening it. But just as he was going to leave, two surprisingly strong, but slender arms encircled around his own, stopping him in his tracks.

"Wait Natsu-san! Please don't leave! I wanted to ask you a few questions!" Lucy exclaimed, her eyes wide, as water droplets ran all over her wet towel clad body. Tearing his eyes away from the drop that disappeared into her cleavage, he turned away. She was really playing a very dangerous game.

"Stop this! I'm already at my limit!" Natsu exclaimed massaging the bridge of his nose.

"But I…"

"Enough!" The Dragon Slayer cut her, tugging his arm away from her clutches and at the same time tearing the towel from her body. As the white cloth dropped to the ground, Lucy stared at him with wide eyes, too shocked to cover her body, while his now angry glare swept all over her assets.

Closing his eyes, he breathed hard through his nose and after a second, stepped back into the room, closing the door behind him. A glance to his blue friend, and the Exceed left the Inn through the window with nary a sound. Then, Natsu turned his now serious gaze toward her, his glowing golden eyes causing her to take a step back.

"I warned you. I told you to stop it, but you didn't listen…" he whispered, calmly walking toward the blonde, like a predator.

"Natsu-… san?" she squeaked fearfully as he advanced. What had she gotten herself into?!

Taking another step back, she recoiled in surprise when she felt the hard wall behind her. Rapidly bringing her eyes back to the man, her breath hitched in her throat as she saw his face inches from hers, their noses nearly touching. His strong arms were at either side of her head, blocking any way out. He was so close that she could smell his intoxicating sent, bringing shivers down her spine. He wasn't moving, nor doing anything to advance on her, yet, she felt her heart beating like crazy from his mere presence. What was going on?

"You're eager, I see…" he whispered in a husky voice, his lips coming so close to hers that she could practically feel them.

"Don't think so high of yourself…" she replied, using all her strength to remain stoic.

"Lying is no use. I can smell you…" he launched back, a smirk coming to his handsome face.

Closing her eyes, she sighed in defeat, cursing her sudden weakness. When she looked back at him, her eyes were this time filled with desire. Not wasting another second, Natsu removed the small distance between them and captured her lips. Already waiting for it, she responded instantly, opening her mouth as their tongues clashed for dominance. Moaning in their intertwined embrace, she gasped when his hand that was a moment ago massaging her right breast, entered her hot core. As he worked with his hand, she crushed her chest against his, bringing their bodies as close as physically possible, while still trying to dominate him in their kiss.

Finally, she released their lip lock to moan in pleasure as waves of ecstasy hit her. Shaking her head from the sudden daze, she squealed when she felt his hot breath near her coils. Looking down, she moaned again when he pierced her with his tongue. Bringing her to the edge this time was even faster that the first, as she shuddered, her legs barely supporting her weight. When she thought that she would finally crumble in a heap, two strong arms scooped her and laid her on the bed while she tried to catch her breath.

Opening her eyes after a few seconds she saw him ready for action, completely naked. Hungrily, her gaze swept over his perfectly sculpted body, littered by small scars here and there, finishing with his member. 'Nice.' She thought with a smirk as he approached her, hovering over her prone body, eager, but waiting.

'How cute' she thought again, before encircling his waist with her legs and piercing herself on his burning rod in one swift move. His eyes widening surely from the lack of resistance, he didn't move for a few seconds, but the next, he grabbed her by her hips and started to thrust, eliciting moans of pleasure from her.

The sensations he procured her were completely on a different level than what she had experienced in her young life. The burning feeling inside her was so pleasant that it sent shivers down her spine. When he scoped one of her breasts in his hot hands, she produced another moan as his fingers began to play with her nipple.

Not long after that, her head arched back as an explosion of pleasure hit her body, making her cry out while grabbing the sheets with all her might. But even as her shudders receded, he continued to pump into her, that confident smirk still on his face. When he heaved her onto his lap, she squealed in surprise only to be silenced by his lips. Encircling his neck with her arms, she pressed her chest to his and kissed him back, grinding her hips to add even more pleasure to his thrusts.

After a dozen or so minutes of this heated workout, she broke the kiss and screamed in pleasure as she reached another orgasm. Collapsing in his arms, she bathed in the ecstasy while he watched her with his beautiful golden slits.

Finally coming back to her senses, she gazed at him with lust. He hadn't reached his peak even once! That wouldn't do!

Pushing him on his back, she straddled his hips, still connected to him and began to grind her hips. She was going to make him cum or her name wasn't Lucy Heartfilia!

.

.#####################.

Sighing from exhaustion the blonde snuggled her back to Natsu's chest, while he slept with his arms around her slender body. She didn't know what to think. A part of her felt regret for looking like an easy girl that would sleep with any stranger; but another, major part, felt elated from the mind-blowing sex she had experienced with the Dragon Slayer. She wasn't new to the pleasures of flesh and pleasuring her partner in her many relationships was her favorite part in the act, the feeling of satisfaction at seeing her partner reach that peak was incredible. But many... oh who was she kidding; all of them, always took it for granted. Natsu, on the other hand, was just like her. He hadn't stopped even once in his ministrations, making her orgasm until she lost count of them.

Maybe all hadn't gone according to plan, but at the end of the day she was sure of one thing: there was no way she would let this fine specimen be someone else's but hers. 'Line' she thought with a smirk. The foundations were there, she just needed to finish in style…

.

.######################.

.

"You'll love Fairy Tail, I… urh… can assure you that." Natsu said, stopping mid-sentence because of his damned motion sickness. Glancing at the blonde beauty that was seated in front of him, he looked away when he saw a glimpse of pink under her very short skirt. She was a strange one. Unlike the shy Erza or, now that he thought about it, savage Mira, Lucy wasn't afraid of using her body to entice him even in public. There was no doubt about it, she wasn't new to this and knew exactly what she was doing. Strangely enough, she reminded him of Cana. That crazy drunk never shied away from flaunting her assets.

"I'm sure I will." The blonde replied with a dazzling smile, leaning forward and giving him a peek at her ample bosom.

"I hate trains…" the pink haired mage whispered with distaste, groaning in pain. "If only I had some remedy for this shit!"

"What?!" Lucy exclaimed in fake surprise as she sat straighter. "Don't tell me your girlfriend, _what was her name again_ , haven't shown you the secret therapy from motion sickness?"

"Is-… is there such a wonderful thing?"

"Of course. Let me help you…" she began, sliding from the seat and standing on her knees between his legs. At his frightened expression, she continued. "Like a friend helping a friend." She added with a wink.

"I-… I'm not sure it's a good id-… e-ah!" Natsu arched his head back as she enveloped nearly his entire length in her warm mouth. Just as he wanted to protest and stop her ministrations, a realization suddenly hit him like the train they were riding on, he wasn't feeling sick anymore!

The sudden information clouding his judgment, he let her do as she pleased. It was _only_ a remedy for his motion-sickness, after all.

As she bobbed her head up and down on his member, she thought 'And Sinker!' She had stolen many men from their girlfriends; this Erz- _whatever_ was like everyone else. Natsu would be hers; there were no doubt in her mind about that.

Controlling her gag reflex, she pushed him even further down her throat and his reaction didn't make itself wait, as with a grunt of pleasure he spurted his burning liquid in her waiting mouth. Gulping down every bit of his semen, she released him with a pop and licked the residue, leaving a shining stick of meat.

"So, what about that motion-sickness of yours?" She asked with a cheeky grin.

"It's awesome! I mean… it's gone! You sure know what you're doing." Natsu commented with a smile. That smile froze but a second later. "Err… but this better stay between us. If Erza finds out about what I did with you…" he continued his eyes glazing over.

"Argh! Is your girlfriend that good that I can't even make you forget about her for a second?!" Lucy exclaimed in exasperation. Her task seemed a little bit more difficult than she had anticipated.

"Girlfriend? I don't have a girlfriend." The Dragon Slayer replied with a frown.

"What? Then who the hell is this Erza?"

"She's not my girlfriend, she's just… er… mine." The young man answered as if it was a stupid question.

"She is your woman then. Well, a mature outlook on things, I have to admit."

"Anyway, better not reveal anything, or Erza will kill you, if Mira doesn't do it beforehand. I still feel sore from our fight a few days ago." Natsu continued offhandedly.

"Mira? Oh. So that's why you're so tough." Lucy mumbled. If he was going at it with two women, it explained why she wasn't able to snatch him away. A change of plans was needed.

Sitting back on her seat, she reflected on the matter at hand while taking her keys from her belt pocket. To overcome numbers, you needed numbers. 'A few tweaks in my contracts will be necessary, I see.' She thought while eying her Celestial Golden Keys, a predatory smile appearing on her face. 'Just you wait…'

.

.######################.

.

"I'm back!" Natsu cried out as he slammed the doors to his guild open. Following him inside, Lucy jumped in fright when the pink haired mage crashed in the wall a few feet from her. Directly in her line of sigh stood an armored redhead with an outstretched hand, showing that she was the one that had sent the Dragon Slayer in the wall. And that's when she finally remembered where she had heard the names Erza and Mira! Erza 'Titania' Scarlet and Mira 'the Demon' Strauss! Her eyes widening in shock she took a step back; aborting her plans for the pink haired mage were in her best interests, because snatching him from _them_ was a death wish.

"Natsu!" The redhead cried out as the said young man stood and started to shake the dust from his clothes. "You promised!" She continued, taking him by the collar and slamming him against the wall, to the surprise of many.

"C-calm down Erza! It wasn't a mission; it was a trail from Igneel!" The pink haired mage replied, causing his lovers' hands to slack and let him touch the ground.

Huffing in annoyance, she turned to the side, only to stop on the blonde stranger. "And who might you be?" She asked with narrowed eyes.

"I-I'm Lucy Heartfilia! I came to join Fairy Tail; if it's possible of course." The Celestial Mage stuttered, her eyes wide.

"I met her in Hargeon and invited her to the guild." Natsu supplied with a smile, but that was the wrong thing to say, and a second later, he found himself pinned to the wall, again.

"What-did-you-say?" Scarlet whispered in a deadly voice.

"Erza! I recall you had something important to say." Mirajane called out from the bar with her beautiful smile on her face.

"Oh! That's right!" the Knight exclaimed, releasing the Dragon Slayer. "Master isn't here so we should act by ourselves. I've heard disturbing plans from some henchmen from Eisenwald. They're trying to use some forbidden magic from the Book of Zeref; a Lullaby, if I remember correctly."

"The death's Lullaby?!" Lucy exclaimed in shock.

"You know about it?" Erza asked in a dangerous tone.

"Y-Yeah, I've read about it. Whoever hears the song, dies!"

"Then there is no time to lose. Natsu, Gray! We'll be going together." Scarlet ordered as she turned toward the two rivals.

"What? Why me?!" Gray cried out with a huff. But at seeing the deadly glare sent his way, his shoulders sagged and he took a step forward. But suddenly, a very strong hand gripped his left shoulder, stopping him in his tracks.

"I'll go in your place." A voice said behind him, causing his eyes to widen again. What?! _Her_?

"What the hell are you talking about, Mira?" Erza asked incredulously, and she wasn't the only one surprised by the sudden turns of events; only the pink haired Dragon Slayer rolled his eyes, but no one saw it.

"Exactly what you've heard, Tin-can." Mirajane replied, an uncharacteristic smirk appearing on her beautiful face. Then, in a flash of magic light, her long red gothic dress was replaced by a tight purple corset top that was struggling to contain her large breasts; a very short purple skirt of the same lacy material adorned her hips, showing her long, shapely legs to the world and high heeled boots along with thigh highs covered her feet. The new getup resembled very much the old style she wore before Lisanna's death, albeit looking more mature and sexier.

Ignoring the gawking of her fellow guild mates, she strode forward, stopping a few inches before Erza, that same smirk still on her face. "It's rude to stare, flat-chest." Mirajane said with a wink before unceremoniously pushing her ex-rival to the side with a shove and walking toward the Dragon Slayer. "Like my new look, handsome?" She whispered so only he could hear. The toothy smirk she received in return was all she needed. "Are you coming, Scarlet?" The Take Over mage exclaimed, turning toward the still shell-shocked redhead.

"Y-yeah! But I have to pass by my house; I'll need some… armors." She replied, walking past her two new teammates.

'Shit…' Natsu cursed in his head. This was going to be ugly…

.

.#######################.

.

Staring open-mouthed at the wreckage that was now her house, Erza slowly entered, looking around in shock. What had happened here? Had a tornado hit Magnolia in her absence? "Why…?" She muttered, completely at a loss of words. Taking the remains of a very expensive vase that she had bought in Crocus, she raised it to her eyes. Magic residue still floated in the air, thickly permeating the area. Someone had fought inside her house. But, who and why?

"Yeah, about all this, Erza..." Natsu started, only to be leveled with a piercing gaze by the redhead.

"You know the reason my home is in this state?"

"Well, I…"

"It was my doing, tin-can." Mirajane cut in with an exasperated sigh.

"What?" Erza frowned. What had Mira to do in all this mess? Was her sudden metamorphosis linked to it all?

"Natsu didn't respond to my advances like I hoped, thus it escalated quite quickly. I'm sorry for your house, but, you know how… _rough_ he can be when pushed around." The white haired mage replied with a devious smile.

"Advances…? R-Rough…?" Erza whispered as her eyes slowly widened. "What have you done!?"

"Oh, that would be telling."

"Natsu! Is she telling the truth?!"

"I… er… yeah." He acquiesced, dropping his head. "She heard us in the baths the first night. She knew all along."

"W-what?!"

"What's so surprising, Scarlet? You weren't really trying to be silent; your cries could be heard all the way-…"

"Enough! What the hell do you want?!" Erza cried out, approaching her ex-rival with furious eyes.

"Oh, it seems it hadn't sunk in that little head of yours: Natsu and I… had sex." Mirajane stated matter-of-factually, causing the redhead's eyes to widen even more as a silent "No…" escaped her mouth. "And as you can see by the state of your house, it was quite rough."

"Mira…" Natsu warned, but the young woman ignored him.

"I will be blunt Erza: I love Natsu and have loved him for a long time. I will not a let you have h-…"

"You had promised, Natsu…" Erza whispered, cutting the Take Over mage, her eyes glazing over, like not seeing the woman in front of her. The pink haired mage winced at seeing her in this state. An angry Erza that wanted to cut him to bits he could work with; but _this_ … he didn't know what to say.

Was she feeling betrayed? Of course she was; after all he had promised to stay away from girls; but damn it to hell, they refused to stay away from him! It wasn't entirely his fault!

"Erza… I-…" he began but was cut short by the white haired mage.

"Don't be so harsh on him, Erza." She said with a sigh. Despite herself, she placated the redhead. Her being angry with Natsu was only for the best, but her damned _nice_ persona just couldn't leave him to his fate. "He _fought_ me tooth and nail when I pounced on him. That's why your house is in this state. He refused to do it with me, always bringing your name: 'Erza loves me! Bla bla bla!' Of course, in the end _he_ was the one that took me. So…"

Looking toward the, now blushing for the first time, Dragon Slayer, Erza sighed in relief. It was her fault. She shouldn't have left him alone. She knew his condition; it was stupid to think that he would have been able to resist his instincts when he had claimed her like he had. No, the fault was hers. Blaming him wasn't right... Mira on the other hand…

In a flash of magic, her sword was in her hand and she swung it horizontally, missing Mirajane's head by a hairsbreadth, hadn't the Take Over mage jumped back. Sliding back, a magic light bathing her form, the white haired woman pounced toward the redhead, bringing her scaled fist toward her rival. As her hand and the sword met, a shockwave escaped on contact, pushing all the remaining furniture away from them.

This was bad! Two S-class mages fighting inside a house was a very bad idea! And they still had to go on that mission about the Lullaby thingy. Natsu sighed, jumping to the side as a chair hit the ground he was standing upon a moment ago. He remembered their rivalry from years ago; it was legendary, and very destructive. And now they were older and even more powerful. There was only one way to make them stop this nonsense, and he knew he was going to regret it…

"Hey! You know that new girl, Lucy!" Natsu cried out, dodging another projectile. "I fucked her silly!" He continued. But the two girls still remained in their deadlock. Deciding to repeat himself but a bit louder this time, he inhaled air, only to meet two pairs of very angry eyes directed at him.

"What…" Erza began.

"-did you say?" Mirajane finished as dark magic started to leak from her.

"I… kinda… er… but she seduced me!" He stammered helplessly before a pair of fists crashed in his face with tremendous force and he blacked out.

.

.#####################.

.

Groaning in pain Natsu opened his eyes. Waking to pain was becoming a very annoying habit recent days. Shifting to a seated position, he grimaced as a wave of nausea hit him. He was in a damned train again! Looking around despite his dazed state he spotted his two teammates seated across from each other with glares on their faces. Deciding that it was in his best interest to remain silent, he laid back on the couch with another groan.

"I hate trains…" he whispered with disgust. Then his eyes widened when he remembered the magic remedy against-… No, that wouldn't work. Damn it; suffering all the way it was…

Losing the notion of time in his silent agony, he was startled when a not so gentle hand shook him from his semi-slumber.

"Stand up, we've arrived." He heard Erza say to him, before walking from the compartment. Groaning, he sat up only to see a speck of white hair pass him by. So, Mira wasn't going to wait either… with another sigh he heaved himself on his feet and took a step forward before the train shuddered and started to move again. His eyes widening, Natsu tried to leave the damned transport by jumping out, but crashed into a dark haired man. Cursing loudly, he shoved the stranger to the side as he pushed himself of his knees. He hated trains!

"What the hell?!" The man cried out in outrage, pointing an accusing finger toward the Dragon Slayer.

"Shut it! My head hurts!" Natsu replied in clear annoyance, cursing Erza and Mira for leaving him like this.

The stranger shouted in anger and suddenly spikes made of… _shadow_?… attacked him. Being who he was, his motion sickness disappeared instantly as he deftly evaded the strange attack. Swinging his arm in an arc, he let a wave of fire escape him, obliterating the man and all the furniture in the hall. As the strange man was blasted away from the train through the window, Natsu crumbled to the ground, the dizziness coming back like a sledgehammer. Letting escape a frustrated roar he slammed his fist on the ground, fire escaping it. Then, unknown to him, his eyes morphed to golden slits and scales formed on his upper body.

With another roar he slammed his fist again on the ground and the normally strong metal, buckled under the hit, nearly snapping the whole wagon in two. With a great noise, the part of the train that Natsu occupied, as well as those that were attached to its back, detached themselves and came to a halt on the rails, producing deafening screeches.

"Finally!" He snapped, standing up and dusting himself as the strange markings receded back from his body. Leaving the now wreaked wagon he jumped to the sandy ground and produced a sigh of relief. "I hate trains…" he added, looking back with a smirk.

Not a moment later, a magic powered car slid beside him before his two teammates jumped to the ground at his sides.

"Are you alright, Natsu?" Erza asked with a hint of worry in her voice.

"Yeah, beside the fact that you two left me to rot in that damned machine." The pink haired man snapped back with annoyance. "And that asshole of a guy wanted to fight. What was his damned problem, anyway?"

"Eisenwald had hijacked the train. He must have been one of the henchmen." Mira supplied. "They're going to Oshibana Station, we must hurry."

"Yeah! Wait, I'm not going into that thing!" Natsu screamed as he recognized yet another transport.

"You have no other choice. Let's go! We're losing time!" Erza said with urgency, before taking the seat at the front of the car. With a grunt, the Dragon Slayer followed them. A few seconds in the ride and he was already feeling like puking.

Again, losing the notion of time he was shaken by a smiling Mira; well, at least she wasn't indifferent now.

Rapidly walking into the station, they saw it littered with unconscious bodies of soldiers, probably having tried to defend it.

"We have to find Erigor. He is the one behind all this." Erza supplied as they walked around, searching for mages from Eisenwald. Suddenly, they were surrounded by a few dozen mages from all sides.

"And who might you be?" One of the mages from the Dark Guild asked with a mocking smile.

"Mages of Fairy Tail, asshole!" Natsu cried out, before breathing out a powerful jet of fire that sent many of them crashing in the opposing wall, while others scrambled out of its way. Following his example, Erza made seven swords appear around her while she took two others in each hand and started to lay waste to them. With a huff, Mirajane followed, taking in her Satan Soul form.

Before long, the three of them were the only ones still standing. Approaching one of the downed mages, Natsu gripped him by the collar and slammed him to the wall with an angry growl.

"Where is Erigor and what does he want to do to this city with the Lullaby?"

"Haha… it's too late! We were only a distraction! Now that he has put his Wind barrier around the station, there is no way out!" The man replied with a cough.

"Why this city? Answer!" Erza exclaimed, pointing her sword to his head.

"This city? Hahaha! It can rot for all we care, he went to Clover! Killing all the Magic Guild Masters in one go, isn't that wonderful?!"

"What?!" Mirajane exclaimed in shock. "Master is in danger! We need to go!"

"There is no way out fairies, hahaha!"

"Shut up!" Natsu cried out before slamming the man back into the ground, leaving him unconscious. "Let's go!" He shouted before storming from the hall. Opening the giant double doors, Natsu was pushed back by the strong gush of air that flew from the strange magic barrier. With a cry, the Dragon Slayer slammed a Fire Dragon's Claw into it, but it just blew back at him. Cursing loudly, the pink haired mage repeated the process with a stronger attack but the result was the same. "It's not budging!"

"Damn it!" Erza cried out, slamming her armored hand into the wall and producing cracks upon it.

"Calm down, tin-can." Mirajane said with a shake of head.

"Don't tell me what to do! I haven't forgiven you for your actions!" Erza launched back with fury in her eyes.

"I don't need your pardon, princess. You can go shove it where the sun doesn't shine, for all I care." The Take Over mage continued, narrowing her eyes.

"Hey, girls-…"

"Don't butt in, Natsu!" Erza cried out as her form was bathed in magic before her Flight Armor covered her body. "I'll make you regret your actions…" she whispered in a deadly voice.

"Oh, I'm eager to see that." The white haired young woman replied before both of them blurred from sight only to meet in the middle, in a standstill, producing sparks on contact. Pushing the redhead back, Mirajane slashed her clawed hand and four magic projectiles tore the ground asunder. Evading another kick, Erza willed her many swords to fly toward her rival at breakneck speed.

Screaming in fury, Mira produced a giant wave of Dark Magic that completely obliterated the swords before pouncing toward the Knight. Slamming her magic-charged fist into the ground, the Demon excavated it like paper tissue while Erza jumped back her eyes widening.

"I have so much pent up anger, Erza; you don't have even the slightest idea! I'll crush you!" Mirajane cried out before another magic light consumed her and instead of her Satan Soul now stood Sitri.

"Mira! Erza!" Natsu cried out running toward the two of them. "This is not the time for this!"

"Shut up! I'm going to make her understand once and for all!" Strauss launched back.

Her eyes narrowing, Erza let her swords fall to the ground before she too, was bathed in light, donning her Armadura Fairy, her strongest armor. Clutching her new swords she launched herself forward to meet the incoming Demon.

Natsu's fists shook from the force he was clenching them. He was angry. Why were they ignoring him? Why was he always ignored? No one ever listened to him! It made him furious!

Just as the two women were going to clash, Natsu blurred in front of them, grabbing Erza's sword with his left hand and Mira's fist with his right, producing a mighty shockwave upon contact.

"I said… ENOUGH!" He roared as a wave of magic escaped him causing his teammate's eyes to widen in shock. Nearly his entire body was covered in scales while his golden eyes shone with power. "I've had enough of this! You never listen to me; always pushing me around! Always deciding by yourselves! Who are you to decide!? Why is everyone deciding how I should live my damned life?!" He continued, tightening his hold on them and bringing the two women down on their knees. "I love you both, but I've had enough! I think that I'll be better off alone…" he finished, releasing them and turning away. "I'm going after Erigor. _You_ can do whatever the fuck you want!"

And with that he pounced toward the wind barrier smashing it like paper with his fist. A few seconds later he was only a speck in the distance, a trail of fire in his wake, leaving the two shell-shocked women behind…

.

.

 **AN: That's right ladies and gentlemen, Natsu finally snapped! I don't know about you, but I never liked the whole 'super strong guys get their asses handled to them by angry girls for comedic relief' shit. I find it pretty annoying, so is Natsu. There is so much shit you can take before snapping, so yeah.**

 **Now, about Mirajane; despite all my efforts, she weaseled her way into the Big League and I think that this will, probably become a NaZaMi. *sigh* The three girls I've put as main characters weren't just random choices. Those are my favorites and them getting more love was tended to happen someday. That day just came faster than I planned.**

 **Like I said at the start, it's a somewhat Haremish fic, but the very close circle around Natsu will remain very small. NaZaMi, probably...  
Other girls are coming, and if you remember the chronology, you'll know which ones are coming in the future chapters.  
TheM0NK3YKing, your wish will come a bit faster though…**

 **Hope you liked it! Leave reviews; those are what pushes me to write even faster!**

 **See you!**


	4. Chapter 4 : Instincts

**AN : Hey there guys ! Sorry for the long wait but I was very busy. To say the truth, 75% of this chapter was done nearly two months ago, but I just couldn't find the time to finish it. But hey, here's a new chapter and it's nearly 10k+ words long! Damn!**

 **Anyway, hope you like it!**

 **.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Instincts**

* * *

 **.**

Seeing what must be Erigor, for he was flying using Wind magic, Natsu pushed more fire from his limbs and propelled himself even faster forward, rapidly catching up to the oblivious criminal. Swinging his arm in an arc, the Dragon Slayer launched a wave of his element toward his enemy; Erigor for his part barely avoided the incoming attack by pure battle instincts. Swerving to the side, he turned around but this time he wasn't fast enough to stop the bone crushing hook to his face that broke his nose with ease.

He crashed to the ground, cracks forming upon impact, and groaned, but nonetheless rapidly stood up and produced a barrier of wind around him to buy some time. Looking up to the still hovering pink haired man covered in flames he snarled; who the hell was he?

"How dare you, stupid brat?!" Erigor cried out with anger. "Do you even know who I am?"

"You're the asshole that wants to kill the Masters." Natsu replied with a snarl of his own, his yellow slitted eyes shining with power. "And I'm going to crush you for that…"

"Ha! Don't speak nonsense! You only got a lucky shot, brat, but now I'll kill you!" The wind mage replied before swinging his scythe and sending a dozen of wind blades toward his foe.

Cutting the fire coming from his limbs, Natsu dropped down, thus easily evading the blades, and as his feet touched the ground, fire exploded behind him like giant wings and in the blink of an eye he was beside Erigor, his scaled, fire engulfed fist going through the barrier like it wasn't even there. Again, the Ace of Eisenwald crashing into the ground, coming to a stop a good distance away.

Coughing up blood the wind mage looked back to the man. This pink haired freak wasn't playing around. It was time to up the scales. Rapidly standing up he stuck his scythe before him and slapped his hands together, like in a prayer, and closed his eyes. Not a moment later a vortex of wind started to flow around him, rapidly transforming into a tornado. With a gleeful smile he willed his creation to move toward his foe with the intent of shredding him into bits.

"Fire Dragons' Roar!" He heard the pink haired man cry before a gigantic explosion engulfed his tornado and not a second later him as well.

Coughing again, he cringed in pain when he felt his burned flesh. The barrier he had created at the last moment had most likely saved his life. Just who was this _monster_?!

Erigor's eyes widened when a hand scaled hand suddenly emerged from the massive smoke cloud the explosion had caused, catching him by his face. Feeling himself fly backward from the force, he cried out again when the harsh ground tore into his back.

Still holding the criminal by his face, Natsu raised him in the air, a dark look on his face, and after not finding what he was searching for, he slammed him into the ground once again, creating a small crater on impact. Releasing the criminal's face, the pink haired mage raised his fist and the formerly orange fire dancing around it started to turn blue from the heat, before, in a lighting fast strike, he brought it down upon the downed mage.

A soon as his fist touched the mage, an enormous, fiery explosion covered the surroundings, creating a small mushroom in the air as the rare flora around the area crumbled to ashes and the sand turned to glass.

Stepping away from the body, Natsu propelled himself forward as fire escaped his body. Erigor wasn't in the possession of the Lullaby, but he could smell a familiar scent, the man he had met on the train, and he had left not long before he had arrived. Time was of the essence…

.

.########################.

.

Her eyes still wide from the shock, Erza slowly repeated Natsu's words in her mind. Why had it come to such things? It was the first time she had seen Natsu snap like that.

Oh, she had seen him angry in the past, but this... this was real. Natsu had said that he had had enough. That he was pushed around too much. And now that she thought about it, yes, it was true.

Ever since they were kids, Mira and herself had always pushed Natsu around, always deciding things for him and making him follow their bossy, borderline tyrannical wishes. But what struck her the most was his last words.

"Alone…" she whispered, her hand clenching around her chest as her heart ached just from the simple thought. She had really fallen in love with the Dragon Slayer in the short time they were together and the very thought of being away from him felt like agony. She couldn't understand how a relationship between a man and a woman could be this intense, but people always said that love was dangerous…

Maybe it was hypocritical to say it, but had Mirajane remained out of all this, Natsu would have never snapped, even despite her pushy persona. The white haired mage had destroyed the perfectly building relationship between her and the Dragon Slayer, and she was beyond pissed about it. Before that day, she hadn't really opened her heart to anyone, guarding it behind a very solid armor, but now…

"Argh!" The red head heard beside her and not a second later, easily noticing that Mirajane had vaporized a great chunk of the wall by crashing her fist into it.

Producing another cry of anguish, the Take Over mage destroyed a column, causing the entire building to shake. Crumbling to her knees, the white haired woman let escape another wail as her head arched back. As if feeling her emotions, dark magic began to seep from her body, causing cracks to form upon the surrounding surfaces.

Mirajane cursed under her breath for the hundredth time. She knew those eyes of his. She had seen them before; when Lisanna had died.

Hurt, confusion, and anger beyond compare had been burning within those eyes. Natsu had decided to walk alone, and reasoning with him now would be pointless. She knew, because she had tried it, in the past, but the Dragon Slayer had pushed everyone away, even Happy, and for more than a month talking to him was completely impossible.

History was repeating itself again and the Take Over mage was at a loss of what to do. She was exhausted. She had put her all into changing herself and doing everything to make Natsu notice her, and they had finally become close. But now, all her hard work had blown up in her face just because of _one_ mistake.

Feeling a deadly aura building behind her, Mirajane turned toward her _friend_ that was staring at her with angry eyes. She was at it again…

"All of this is your fault! If you've stayed away, like any normal person would, none of this would have happened!" Erza exclaimed in barely restrained fury.

"Shut it, Erza. It would have turned out the same way even if I hadn't intervened." The Take Over mage replied with an exhausted sigh.

"Nonsense!"

"Nonsense you say!? Don't act like you know Natsu! You know _nothing_ compared to me!" Mirajane laughed humorlessly.

"Lies! I'm very close to him and I've always been!"

"Ha! Of course! Your fist to his face was always very close, yes!" Mira snarled mockingly as a sneer deformed her beautiful face. "But tell me, when was the last time you sat down with him and talked like a normal person? When was the last time you listened to his worries or fears?" The white haired mage asked, and seeing the redhead opening her mouth to reply, she continued, "Oh, but Natsu can't have any worries or fears, because he's Natsu, right? WRONG!"

"And you know?!"

"Yes! Because unlike _you_ , I changed for him. I stopped being mean and pushing him around, I started to encourage him, help him, because I love Natsu and have loved him for years!"

"I love him too!" Erza exclaimed vehemently, her hands clenching into fists.

"Really? Since when? Since you started sleeping with him? Aren't you a shallow one, Scarlet?" Mirajane replied with a snarl.

"I… I've always loved him. My eyes have only now been opened…" the redhead whispered, her hands falling to her sides.

"Mine were open for years!"

"Then why haven't you claimed him?!" Erza cried out in anger.

"That's the problem with you, Scarlet! Listen to yourself! _Claim_ him!? I worked at it for years! I wanted for him to _love_ me by his own volition. But you… once you see something you like, you… _claim it_." Mira said with distaste.

"Isn't that exactly what you did when I was away on a mission!?"

"Wrong. Seeing you suddenly " _claim him"_ when you had ignored his very existence all those years before filled me with hate and I snapped. That hate is still inside me, Scarlet, boiling, growing, and waiting to be released." Mira whispered in a deadly voice raising her hand as black lightning danced around it.

Her eyes getting steely, Erza summoned her swords back as she readied herself. The feeling she was getting from the white haired woman wasn't like anything she had felt before. It was _Dark_ … there was nothing to add to it.

"All this time, even when we fought, I've been suppressing it. Hate is never a good emotion, Erza. But this time, only this time, I'll show you why…" Mirajane whispered and, like a switch being turned on, phenomenal quantities of magic exploded from the Take Over mage, forming into a column of an eerie black color, completely pulverizing the roof of the hall, rising to the skies while producing lighting from the friction.

In the center of all this chaos, the Knight could see the white haired woman's silhouette, glowing like a star.

Taking a few steps back, Erza covered her eyes with one of her hands. She was at a loss of words. She would be lying if she said that she wasn't scared, for what she was seeing now was beyond anything she had seen before. How could Mira produce so much magic? Why were her legs trembling as if under pressure? And most of all, why was she feeling guilty instead of angry? The answer she received was an incredibly fast strike to her face that sent her hurling back as blood escaped her mouth.

She crashed into the wall with force, her breath cut short, and before she could extract herself from the wreckage, a series of punches assaulted her again, pummeling her even further into the concrete. Feeling a strong hand grab her around her throat, Erza squeezed it with her left one and launched a fast hook in hopes of hitting something. When she felt flesh compress under her fist she sighed in relief, because not a second later, the hold on her throat slacked and she finally pushed herself away from the wall.

Summoning her swords, she slid along the ground before taking a combat stance, preparing herself for what she was certain was coming.

But surprisingly, Mirajane didn't attack for a few moments. Finally, the dust settled down and Erza saw the new transformation. Her eyes widening as she took an unconscious step back.

Mirajane was covered in what seemed like black obsidian armor, hugging her form so much that it looked like it may very well be her own skin. Her hands were clawed as were her feet, and two crimson, bat-like wings had protruded from her back, twitching ever so lightly. Her eyes were pools of darkness that chilled Erza to the bone. Her white hair swirled around her, as if alive, while two black as night horns protruded from either side of her head with the ends pointing forward as if marking her as the next victim.

Finally, the white haired Demon took a step forward and black lightning began to dance around her body and the next instant Erza cried out in pain as a lightning infused kick sent her crashing through several walls. Scrambling to her feet despite the pain, she swung her sword down and stopped the clawed hand that would have cut her head off and with a scream of rage pushed the Take Over mage back.

Bringing her other sword in an upward slash, she tried to retaliate, but it was stopped by Mira's vice like grip, before, as if it was only a twig, she snapped it in two. Still in shock, Erza rapidly jumped back and not a moment later the very ground she had stood was pulverized by a strange black magic beam.

Taking her remaining sword with both of her hands, Erza pounced toward her foe, swinging it with all her might. Mirajane met her attack with her forearm, producing a shockwave that cracked the ground. Jumping back, the redhead escaped the other hand that slashed the ground to bits as worry filled her. Her attacks weren't even phasing the Demon, but more worrying than that; Mira's intent was to… _kill_. They had fought many times in the past and most of them were quite harsh and violent skirmishes, but _never_ had they been with a will to end a life.

Erza knew how to fight for one's life, but when the person that wanted to end it was one, if not _the_ closest, of her friends, she was scared.

Cursing herself for the sudden lapse, she barely escaped the dark beam that obliterated the left part of the hall. Being scared wasn't going to help her. But even with her strongest Armadura she could barely land a hit. There was no way-… Wait! There was one last armor; the one she still hadn't mastered. But it was a great risk, for if she was unable to end the fight, she would have no way to defend herself, it would drain all of her magic.

Jumping even further back Erza readied herself.

"Mira! Stop this madness!" She cried out with desperation. All this was wrong and so very out of place. And to say that all this started because of love… It really was a dangerous thing, now she understood.

But the white haired Demon ignored her plea, raising both of her hands toward the redhead as magic started to form into a sphere around them.

Feeling the ominous dark magic sent chills down her spine, and Erza steeled her resolve. In a flash of light, she adorned her Nakagami Armor. Not a moment later, Mirajane launched her attack that created a gigantic beam of black magic. Gripping her weapon with both hands, Erza slashed it diagonally, pushing all of her magic in that last-ditch technique.

Her halberd split the incoming beam, as well as the space itself, apart, dispersing the chaotic magic to the sides. Her breath became ragged and she crumbled to the ground, her limbs numb from the strain. Her heart beating like crazy as she waited with bated breath for the results of her last effort. When the cloud dispersed, she saw Mira stand exactly where she had been with a large bloody slash across her chest. The Demon looked completely bored despite the serious looking wound.

Suddenly she slowly started to walk toward the redhead and Erza's eyes widened as she tried to move her body. To her horror, all her attempts were met with no success. Mirajane raised her right hand and another sphere of magic formed around it as she approached her downed adversary with dead-looking and completely emotionless eyes.

"Mir-..a.." Erza squeaked at a loss of words, the sudden fear she hadn't felt since her days as a slave coming back with force.

And just as suddenly, Mirajane fell forward, crashing to the ground like a puppet that had its strings cut off.

Holding her breath, unknowingly, Erza waited and waited, but the Take Over mage didn't budge.

Then, in a flash of magic, the Demonic form melted away, leaving the white haired mage in her birthday suit.

Releasing a sigh of relief, Erza let her head fall to the ground. Finally, it was over…

.

.########################.

.

Feeling angry beyond reason, Natsu finally stopped his momentum and dropped to the ground, creating a small crater on impact. Looking forward he saw Master Makarov with another guy, the same one he had fought on the train and the one he had smelt with the flute.

The old man was trying to placate the dark haired man from using the wooden flute and unleashing its deadly magic.

With a snarl, the Dragon Slayer pounced forward and slammed his flamed fist into his face. The mage from Eisenwald was launched backward, already out of commission, and the magic artifact fell to the ground. Natsu huffed in annoyance when he heard a chilling demonic scream coming from the music instrument.

"Foolish humans! Can never count on you!" And with that, dark magic exploded from the flute, blinding everyone around.

When the white spots finally disappeared from his vision, the Dragon Slayer beheld the form of a gigantic Demon with a somewhat humanoid looking body made of wood. Turning its purple three eyes toward the assembled mages, the demon laughed maniacally.

"I'll pulverize your filth from this world!" It continued and suddenly a gigantic magic seal appeared in front of its body and a dark magic sphere formed. Not a moment later, the Demon launched a beam of eerie black magic toward the Masters, causing uproar from many of them as well as the Rune Knights sent to protect them.

Using his fire, Natsu jumped toward the incoming attack head on before being completely engulfed by it to the cries of surprise from the onlookers. But strangely enough, the beam stopped as if a wall was blocking its advance, and then suddenly it started to shrink as if absorbed into a black hole. When it was small enough, Makarov saw that Natsu was actually eating the dark magic as he would with fire!

When the beam completely vanished, the demon stared in confusion at the puny mortal. "How could this be possible?! What are you!?" It cried out in rage.

Instead of answering with words, Natsu contracted and inhaled deeply.

"FIRE DRAGON'S ROAR!" A gigantic Fire Dragon's Roar emerged from Natsu's maw, the previously captured black magic creating a strange mix of purple flames that soared toward the demon at breakneck speed.

Without giving it the time to defend itself, the flames literally tore through Lullaby, completely pulverizing its upper body as well as the mountain behind it.

The remaining demonic wood crumbled to the ground and before anyone could do anything, dispersed into magic particles, creating a beautiful sight of sparkling dust.

At first, Makarov had felt pride. Natsu really had grown into an amazing wizard, but when the Dragon Slayer turned around, chills ran down his spine. The pink haired young man was exactly the same as always, albeit his eyes were shining a bright yellow, but the aura around him was… _demonic_ to say the least. If he hadn't known better, the old wizard would have sworn that a silhouette of a Demon Knight hovered above Natsu.

"Hey, old man." Makarov blinked, and the strange vision was gone like it hadn't even been there to begin with. Maybe he was just really getting old…

"Good job, my boy; but tell me, what are you doing here? And are you alone?"

"Ah, yeah, about that…"

.

.#########################.

.

Signing in the Mission Registry about his finished job, Natsu approached the job board and, without even looking, fetched another mission from it. With an impassive expression he laid the paper on the bar counter.

"I'll be taking this one." He said monotonously not even glancing toward the sad looking Mira. With an exhausted sigh, she proceeded with the authorizations and handed him the paper back.

"Here you go." She whispered, putting her hand over his, as a small spark of hope filling her.

Sliding his hand away without even looking, the Dragon Slayer turned away without uttering another word.

As her hope crumbled to pieces, Mira sighed again.

It has been like that for a week now. Since their mission with Lullaby, Natsu had refused to talk to her or Erza, sometimes, like now, even refusing to look at them. He took job after job, not staying in Magnolia for even an hour, and not even taking Happy with him.

No one in the guild knew what had really transpired between the three of them, but after a few unsuccessful tries, they had all seemingly decided not to butt in. In addition, her fight with Erza had put a giant pit between the two of them and they too refused to speak to each other.

Watching Natsu walk toward the giant doors of the guild, she saw the red haired Knight approach him and whisper something.

"I'm not in the mood to talk." Mira heard him say before he left the building, leaving Erza alone in her spot.

.

.########################.

.

Groaning from his damned headache, Natsu tried to alleviate his pain with a light massage. It had begun a week ago and hadn't stopped ever since. Releasing an exhausted sigh, he continued to walk on the streets of the small town of Durabe.

He hadn't talked to Erza or Mira since their mission with Lullaby and he felt pretty bad about it, for having a grudge against his friends that were like family wasn't in his habit. He had been pretty angry at them for all the things they had done to him, but outright ignoring them wasn't in his plans. Not at first, at least. But when Makarov and he had returned to the train station and he had seen the destruction and most the extent of their injuries, his anger rose into fury. Even after he had snapped at them, they did exactly like always and fought.

That's when he decided that ostracizing them would show the two girls that he meant business. But outright ignoring close friends was a very hard task, and above all, those two. That's why he started to do mission after mission alone so as to make it easier on himself. But there was another reason that he never stayed long enough in the Guild…

Since their mission with Lullaby he had felt different. Something about him had changed and Natsu actually felt afraid of it. It felt _dark_ … he had been far too ruthless during his fight with Erigor and the Demon, and it made him uneasy. His Dragon instincts were starting to take over his human ones. But if it was only that, he would have wrote it down to him maturing, but alas, the _darkness_ in his heart had nothing to do with his Dragon Slayer powers, he knew it, and that made him dangerous to his family.

Uncharacteristically, he had tried to meditate to find out the source of this darkness, he had tried to push it out by force, but all of his efforts had proven fruitless, and until he discovered just what the darkness was and made sure that it was safe, he wouldn't return to Fairy Tail.

As another throb of pain traveled his head, he stopped in his strides and clutched his temples. Trying to fight the dizziness, he cursed his Dragon heritage for this poisoned present. It had been more than a week since his last " _extra-magical activity"_ , and his instincts craved for it like there was no tomorrow. He had resisted his urges for all this time, but the pain he received for fighting himself was beginning to be unbearable. Stumbling on his feet, Natsu clutched his fists and continued toward the designated address in the mission contract. There was a monster to slay…

.

.########################.

.

Twirling the table knife between her fingers, Bisca Mulan finally slammed it in the apple with a bit too much force than necessary. As sweet juice splashed around it, she cursed under her breath.

"Damn your gutless nature, Alzack!" She whispered with force as she turned the knife from side to side as a dark look appeared on her face. She liked Alzack, there was no denying it, everyone knew about it and even the man himself knew about it. But the problem was that he did nothing about it. He was shy and she could understand his difficulties to act, but when she bent over backwards to help him approach her and he still did nothing, the only conclusion she could make was that he wasn't interested what-so-ever in returning her feelings. That he wasn't interested in her, she could accept, but for him to not even approach her to explain it, _that_ was pretty low.

Tearing the knife from the fruit's "flesh", she raised it to deliver a final blow to the poor apple, when something pink caught her eyes. Looking up she saw a very familiar mop of hair in the distance. What was the guild's elusive Dragon Slayer doing here of all places?

Bisca had heard about the fallout between Erza, Mira, and Natsu, and while no one knew exactly what had really happened between them, she was able to glimpse a few things that other hadn't. The pink haired mage hadn't been himself for more than a week now, and talking to him was downright impossible due to his elusiveness, but here he was, right before her, in a sorry state to boot.

Leaving a few jewels on the table for her meal, the gunslinger left the patio she had been sitting on and rapidly approached the Dragon Slayer before he had any time to pounce away.

"Hey, Natsu!" She called and when he turned toward her with a startled expression on his face she was in for a shock herself… if his state seemed sorry from afar, now that she was so close she could see that he was in a downright horrible condition. With bags under his eyes, singed clothes, scratches all over his body, and most unnerving of all; a piercingly haunted look. Natsu seemed to be on the verge of unconsciousness.

"Bisca…?!"

.

.###############################.

.

"You really shouldn't have come with me." The Fire Dragon slayer said with a shake of his head as he walked along the snowy road. "I was stupid to have accepted your offer."

"I don't see what the problem is," Bisca retorted, "We haven't done a mission together in ages. It brings back memories."

"You're not even outfitted for this mission. You won't go too far with that skirt of yours." Natsu mumbled under his breath as his eyes glanced over her long legs. Rapidly shaking his head, he turned back to the road.

"Oh, see something you like?" Bisca asked coyly while raising the hem of her skirt an inch. "As for the cold, I have you for that, don't I?" She finished with a smile.

Grumbling, the Dragon Slayer let the matter drop. He had more pressing matter to attend to than arguing with this stubborn woman. The Snow Demon that he was sent to slay was hiding somewhere in the mountains, but after having searched it for the good portion of the day, finding it before sundown was undeniably a lost cause. After another fruitless hour, he finally decided to stop for the day.

"Let's stop here, continuing to search is useless. We'll start again early tomorrow."

With a nod, Bisca stopped and looked around the clearing that the Dragon Slayer had chosen for the night. It wasn't very wide, but at least snow was rare and the trees formed somewhat of a roof over their heads, which would provide a good cover in case the weather worsened.

Taking his sleeping bag from his backpack with surprising dexterity, Natsu laid it out in a fluid motion and swiftly got in it. He had done it many times already, that was a given. Clearing her throat, the gunslinger approached the now lying mage.

"I don't have a sleeping bag with me, Natsu." She said somewhat awkwardly.

"Should have expected as much…" he mumbled while unzipping the covers, but before he could completely leave it, Bisca stopped him with her palm on his chest.

"Wait! It's better to sleep together. You're right, my clothes aren't made for this climate but _you_ can keep me warm with your body." She said, but upon seeing his raised eyebrow, she elaborated; "As a fire mage!"

Huffing in exasperation, Natsu let her come under his covers and zipped up the sleeping bag to keep the warmth from escaping.

After snuggling herself close to his body, not unlike how one would do to a pillow, Bisca finally spoke up.

"So, tell me Natsu, what's going on?" As soon as her words left her mouth, she felt him rigidify under her. It was a sore subject, she could understand as much from his reaction.

"Nothing."

"Yeah, right, as if I'll believe you. I'll take a guess… you're with Erza aren't you?"

"Wha-…?!" The Dragon Slayer stammered, his eyes going wide. "How did you…?"

"It was easy, it's my duty as a gunslinger to see small details that others can't. The question is: if you're with Erza, which actually explains why she mellowed out all of a sudden, what's the problem with Mira? Unless…" suddenly her eyes widened in horror and she inhaled rapidly. As realization dawned on her she felt annoyed with him. "I would never have expected you to be that sort of guy, Natsu. Playing double, color me disappointed."

Just as she said those words, the cozy warm feeling she felt from Natsu's body suddenly became cold and oppressing, as if the warmth around them was being eaten away. Turning her head toward the Dragon Slayer, his golden, slitted eyes caused her breath to hitch in her throat as shivers traveled her body. The look he was giving her was not one she had seen on him, _ever_. It was cold as ice, borderline hostile, and she suddenly felt like a small trapped animal.

"Don't you dare to judge me when you know _nothing_." He whispered, and despite his calm voice, the icy lethality that came with the words froze her solid.

"I… I-… s-sorry…" she stammered uncontrollably.

Seeing her state, Natsu huffed and turned away, and as suddenly as it came, the pressure disappeared and warmth came back.

"I've had enough of people thinking they know better. I wont let anyone walk on me ever again." He continued, gazing in the distance.

"I'm sorry, Natsu. You're right, I shouldn't have judged you so. Please forgive me..."

Instead of answering her, he remained silent. When the silence started to become unbearable, however, he finally spoke up.

"Alright."

Sighing in relief, Bisca relaxed her head on his chest again as she snuggled even closer to him, craving the warmth he exuded. After a long comfortable silence, she tried her chance again. "Please, tell me what happened. What's going on?"

With an exhausted sigh he spoke up.

"It all started when Erza dragged me for a bath…"

.

.##########################.

.

Bisca's eyes were wide from his story. To think that all those things happened under their noses, incredible!

"So that's why you're so exhausted? More than a week, fighting your urges? I can see that it must be unbearable... you know... I can help you, if you want… like a friend?" She proposed, snuggling to him even more.

"Aren't you a hypocrite, Bisca? Just a moment ago you were treating me like a scumbag for having, as you said, "playing double" with Erza and Mira, and now you're offering me to cheat on them with you?"

"You… have a point there." The green haired woman acquiesced with a sigh of her own. "It must have seemed pretty shallow on my part, right? But now I know the truth and _that_ changes everything."

"What?"

"You're neither with Erza, nor with Mira. All that happened before, and I'm sure you left a few things out, were results of your Dragon Slaying instincts! And both of them just used that momentum."

"What the hell you are talking about?" The incredulous Natsu asked with a frown on his face.

"You still haven't chosen any of them, and until you've settled with one, you're fair game!" The gunslinger replied, suddenly pushing her body atop his.

"Bisca, stop this!" The pink haired mage exclaimed, and the anger in his voice completely quenched the fire that had ignited in her eyes. "What's wrong with you?!"

"Sorry, I-… rebound, I guess…" she mumbled under her breath.

"And since when do you see me in that way?" Natsu asked, cautiously.

"Oh, you'd be surprised to know just how many girls in the Guild have a thing for you. You're strong, kind, and nothing can stop you when you put your heart into it." Bisca explained.

"And are you really one of… those girls?"

"I would be lying if I said no, but alas there is one thing that pushed me away from you; your childishness. I want a man, not a boy, that's why I've never pursued you."

"What about Alzack then? I'm not trying to be mean, but he isn't exactly the manliest mage I know." Natsu said with a frown.

"That's true, and only my foolish feelings made me blind to it. It was so obvious he would never return my advances, but I refused to see it. Stubborn idiot." The green haired mage finished with another sigh. Relaxing again, she laid down beside him, snuggling to his arm, when his body contracted and became rigid while a pained breath escaped his lips.

"Natsu? What's wrong? Are you alright?"

"Y-yeah, it's just the damned headache. Don't worry about it."

"You sure? I can help, you know?"

"Sleep."

"Spoilsport."

.

.###########################.

.

Slaying the Snow Demon proved to be a piece of cake. Between Bisca's long range attacks and his fire, the monster was dealt with in no time. Surprisingly, the way back seemed shorter, maybe because after having stopped the monster, its power over snow had waned and the previously snowy roads were cleared.

After showing the village mayor the head of the monster cheers had erupted and a large sum of jewels were disposed on the table for the good job. But, despite his headache and dizziness, Natsu noticed the villagers on edge, as if fearing something. That fear wasn't directed toward him, _that_ he could see as plain as day. But then, what was going on?

"What's the best inn around, Mister Mayor?" Bisca asked, stretching her shoulders and causing her perky breasts to bounce accordingly. Transfixed by the scene, the old man took his time to answer, but when he actually understood the question, his eyes widened and he replied in hurry.

"Err... we're sorry for the inconvenience after you've helped so much, but every room in every inn is booked for the incoming Fire Festival. I fear you'll have to take the next train and return home."

"Urgh… trains… let's just go, Bisca." Natsu said, and, after taking his reward, left the office.

Following the Dragon Slayer, Bisca was surprised when he suddenly grabbed a passing boy and jerked him in the closest alleyway.

"Natsu, what are you doing?!"

"Something fishy here." The Dragon Slayer replied. "You," he continued, addressing the fearful boy, "Why is everyone on edge? What are all of you afraid of?"

"We-we're not afraid of anything! Let go of me, you jerk!"

"Don't play dumb with me, brat!" Natsu launched back, his eyes turning into golden slits as an ominous aura surrounded him.

"Please don't kill me! I don't wanna' die!" The boy exclaimed suddenly as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Then talk!"

"It's… it's the-… the Fire Band Bandits! They control Durabe. They take all of our money and each year we have to do the Fire Festival in their honor and bring them presents! They-… they killed many who tried to resist. They will kill you too if you don't leave!"

"Why hasn't the mayor asked the Council for help, or at least a guild?" Bisca asked incredulously.

"We tried! But the Council never sent help and the previous mayor was killed for it! It's been years! No one will help us!"

"Calm down, brat. I'm not going to leave things like this. How many are they?"

"A-about a hundred." The boy stammered, as a spark of hope appeared in his eyes.

"Go now, and you better not tell about it to anyone." Natsu said, pushing the boy away. He turned toward Bisca, grabbed her around her waist, and jumped up, fire coming from his soles propelling him to great heights.

Producing a surprised squeal, the gunslinger gripped him with force as they finally descended toward the rooftop of the cathedral, which was the biggest building in the village. The sight was quite beautiful, but Bisca instantly understood why they were there: vantage point.

"Stay here and fire when it's the right time." The Dragon Slayer ordered with an unusually serious tone.

"Wait! What do you mean by that?!"

"You'll know." He answered simply, before jumping down while still turned toward her. Bisca had to admit that she was starting to like this new Natsu.

.

.#######################.

.

Not even an hour later, she saw a large group approaching Durabe. Finally the bandits had arrived. She was starting to feel giddy after staying put for so long, but now the fun would start. The only problem was to heed or not to heed to Natsu's words. To shoot when it was the right time? What was that supposed to mean? Shoot when they arrived? When they did something horrible? When Natsu appeared? _When_?!

Suddenly the pink haired mage appeared between the village and the bandits, blocking their way inside. She couldn't hear what they were saying but the anger on their faces was pretty obvious. Making her sniper rifle appear in her waiting hands with a burst of Re-equip magic, she took a comfortable position and waited.

Natsu didn't wait for even a second, with a swing of his arm, he launched a wave of fire toward the bandits. Not waiting for them to strike back he inhaled and launched his famous Fire Dragon's Roar, taking another group out of commission.

When they finally started to fight back, it proved fruitless, because all of them, as it was rapidly discovered, were Fire mages and fire for Natsu was-…

"Fire Dragon's Wing-attack!" She heard him cry out after completely absorbing all the fire launched toward him. Obliterating the remaining mages with that attack, the Dragon Slayer huffed in annoyance.

They were weak, just how they managed to control the village for so long was beyond him.

Suddenly he smelled that same odor that he had noticed when on the roof with Bisca as well as heard a strange noise, as if something was rapidly burning the _air_ …? The peculiar noise was approaching fast, from-…!

His eyes widening, Natsu tried to move but it was too late. Something very hot pierced his shoulder creating a gaping hole. If he had stayed still, that would have been his heart…

Gritting his teeth, he swirled on himself and jumped back, creating a distance between him and the enemy, whoever it was. At the village gates stood a tall blond man draped in a strange mix of eye catching colors. Behind him stood two men, one, a bulky giant and the other a lean one with swords in hand, surely underlings of his.

"How do you like my greeting, Natsu, _the Salamander,_ Dragneel?" The man asked with a haughty smirk.

"Who the fuck are you?" The pink haired mage asked while clutching his bleeding shoulder and cursing himself for his carelessness.

"I'm Grendan, the chief of Durabe and of those idiots that you demolished. I'll have to punish them later. But, I'll have to punish _you_ first." The man answered. "Did you really think that you could stop my reign? What a naïve child you are."

Having enough of the monologue, Natsu put his hand over his wound and pushed fire into it, cauterizing the hole and stopping the bleeding, before pouncing forward as fire exploded from his back. In the blink of an eye he was before Grendan and his lightning fast hook met with flesh in a resounding clap. But instead of the face that he had aimed at, it was stopped by a hand; the hand of the bulky man that a second ago was still behind his boss.

"Oh, I think you forgot that I'm not quite alone." The blond mage remained with a sinister smile that deformed his face. As on cue the giant of a man swung his other arm toward the Dragon Slayer. Breaking the grip on his hand, Natsu used the man as leverage to jump back in a flip and when he was far enough, wing-like fire formed in his back and propelled him again toward the larger man. Swinging his arm in an arc as fire enveloped it, the Dragon Slayer saw his adversary react to intercept the attack with surprising speed despite his size, but before neither of them could touch the other, Natsu felt more than heard a bullet pass by his ear, gently caressing his skin, before violently lodging in the bulky man's chest.

Stumbling from the force, he was unable to counter the powerful hook that he received from the Fire mage and was sent flying away, before smashing into a house with immense force.

A grin appearing on his face, Natsu jumped to the side to evade the sharp blade of the second underling, and when the said man brought his second blade down, another bullet deflected its course and a fast fire enhanced kick to his head put him out of commission.

"I'm also not alone either, jackass!" The Dragon Slayer launched himself towards Grendan with grin.

"Not for long…" the man whispered before he pointed two of his fingers toward the Fire mage as magic accumulated on its tips.

But this time Natsu was ready, he prepared himself and waited for the incoming attack. The laser-like beam traveled the distance between them in the blink of an eye causing his eyes to widen in surprise. Damn it! He had underestimated it again and was going to pay the price! But the beam was off course and passed his cheek by an inch creating shivers upon his spine from the power contained in that small ray.

But it was only when Natsu saw the triumphant smile on Grendan's face that he finally understood the severity of his mistake, as an explosion resounded behind him. Turning around with a horror struck face he saw what remained of the upper part of the cathedral: only ashes and splinters…

"Bisca!" He cried out in panic as he tried to smell her presence, hear her heartbeat, _anything_ … but nothing came. "No! No-no-no-no-NO!" He screamed as his hands clutched at his head.

"You shouldn't have come, brat." The criminal said with a shake of head. "Bah, I don't care." He finished before launching another beam toward the pink haired man. But before it could pierce his body, the Dragon Slayer vanished from sight. His eyes widening, Grendan wasn't quick enough to intercept the bone-crushing strike to his face that sent him hurtling toward the closest house. As he slammed into a wall with a cry of pain, the Fire mage reappeared before him and delivered another fire enhanced punch to his chest that exploded the building while launching him further. Skidding to a halt, Grendan tried to stand but a clawed hand violently grabbed him by the face and slammed him into the ground with tremendous force, creating a large crater underneath his body.

Coughing blood, Grendan opened his eyes only to see the demonic face of his adversary: scales covered his angry face while the yellow slits that served as his eyes shone with power; his hands bore claws and his forehead bore… a small protrusion… like a horn…

The Dragon-like mage raised his flame-encased hand and brought it down again, and again, and again… with each time producing a fiery explosion upon contact. Raising it for the final time, a cry stopped him.

"Natsu, stop! That's enough! I'm alright! Please Natsu! STOP!"

Snapping his head back, the Dragon Slayer saw the battered and bruised but living Bisca and as if a switch was turned off, his body crumbled to the ground as strength left his body.

And the last thing he saw before sinking into unconsciousness was the worried face of the pretty Gunslinger.

.

.##########################.

.

Groggily opening his eyes, Natsu groaned from the pain in his body. What the hell had happened to him? Why was he so sore? Where was Bisca and-…! Bisca! Was she alight?!

His body straightening into a sitting position in less than a second, he looked around in worry, before his action caught to him and he cursed under his breath. "Fuck!"

"Natsu! You're awake! How do you feel?"

"Like crap. What about you?"

"Oh, I'm alight. Nothing compared to you. That hole in your shoulder, the doctor said that it was very intelligent of you to have closed it with fire, but at the same time it was very reckless; you could have burned a few important arteries, you know."

"Ah, don't sweat; I'm go-… argh… I'm good."

"Yeah right. Anyway, it seems we've finally liberated this town from those bandits. You should have seen the joy on their faces when I talked to them. The Rune Knights have already left. The town is waiting for you, of course. A grand feast in honor of this victory." Bisca explained with a smile. "So, in a mood for a feast?"

"Always!" Natsu replied with a fake smile that his companion wasn't able to discern from the real one. The worry he felt before this mission had only increased. He had lost control, again. He couldn't continue like this…

.

.##########################.

.

Gulping down his umpteenth meat dish, Natsu grinned toward Bisca, that was surrounded by a bunch of overexcited kids that were bombarding her with questions, while the parents watched the scene with smiles on their faces. The Fire Festival that until this day Durabe did to appease the criminals was renamed to Fire Dragon Festival, in honor of the pink haired Dragon Slayer that had liberated the oppressed town with his incredible Fire Magic.

' _Well, I can live with that'_ , Natsu thought with a snort as he continued to eat.

"How do you feel Natsu-sama?" He suddenly heard to his side. Turning his head, he saw a pretty young woman shamelessly pushing her bulging breasts from the V neck she was wearing towards him, with a smile on her face. "Can I get you something? _Anything_ …?" She continued, leaning toward the Dragon Slayer.

As if emboldened by this first contact, other women began to approach him, with that familiar hungry glint in their eyes. This was not good.

"No, thank you." He replied calmly, while his instincts were starting to flare inside him. Having completely lost his appetite, the pink haired man leveled his breathing in hopes of slowing his beating heart. But when he felt a gentle hand caress his thigh, his hold on the table tightened and it buckled under his strength.

Probably having heard the noise produced by the breaking of wood, Bisca turned toward him and her eyes widened upon realizing his predicament. Moving toward the now large group of females around the mage, she knew she was right when he brought his hand toward his head and hissed in pain.

"Are you okay, Natsu-sama?" One of the women asked with worry.

"No. I don't feel very well. I should probably go lie down." Natsu replied while trying to alleviate the pain with a massage.

"Should we lead you toward-…"

"I'll bring him to our room, thank you." Bisca butted in, with no small amount of possessiveness in her voice. Having heard the not so discreet dismissal, the women stepped aside as the Gunslinger helped Natsu to his feet. "Come." She whispered while steering him toward the Inn they had used.

To the Dragon Slayer, the way back seemed like a blur of images; his headache and dizziness not helping the matter at all.

"You can lie down now, Natsu." He heard Bisca say beside him before guiding him to the bed. Releasing a sigh of relief, the Dragon Slayer finally spoke up.

"Thank you, Bisca. I was starting to panic a bit back there. Can you imagine, me jumping all those women in front of everyone. Haha…" Natsu laughed, but no mirth could be sensed in his voice, only exhaustion. "I'm so tired of this… please, leave me alone now."

"No. I'll stay here in case-…"

"Bisca. Leave, _please_. I'm not in a good mindset right now." Natsu begged with his eyes still closed.

"As you wish." Was her curt reply, before he heard her walk toward the door and close it behind her. When he could no longer smell nor hear her heartbeat, he finally relaxed and slammed his fist into the bed sheets.

"Damn it!" He exclaimed with anger. All this was becoming unbearable.

Suddenly he heard the rustle of clothes falling to the ground and his eyes widened. He raised his head slowly. There stood the stark-naked Bisca, with her clothes at her feet.

"What...? How did you-…?"

"I'm also a hunter, Natsu. When I want a prey to feel secure, I can make sure that I produce no smell or a heartbeat." She replied while slowly walking toward the bed.

"What are you doing!? Why are you here?!" the Dragon Slayer exclaimed in panic.

"Why, helping you, of course." She launched back, a knowing smile appearing on her face.

"This is a bad idea, a very bad idea."

"And I'm a very bad girl." She said while crawling on the bed toward him. After seeing her advance toward him in a very predatory manner, Natsu finally sighed in defeat and lay back down. Not a moment later he felt her smooth hands over his body, discarding his clothes in an expertly manner. When he was as clothed as her, which wasn't telling much, he gazed toward Bisca that was hovering over him with a mysterious look in her eyes.

Suddenly, she bent down and captured his lips in a searing kiss. He responded instantly, his hands running over her curvy hips before groping her firm bum. She moaned and broke the contact before sliding down and giving his recent wound on his shoulder a gentle peck. Seeing his reaction, she continued to treat the place with feather-like touches with her lips while her hand slid even more and grasped his member.

Gently stroking him while continuing to kiss his upper body she squealed in surprise when he inverted their positions and returned the favor, trailing gentle kisses on her recently acquired bruises. Moaning in delight from his touch, her breath hitched when she felt his tongue between her legs.

"W-wait, Natsu." She whispered despite herself, for she was starting to feel wonderful. Seeing his inquisitive stare, she pushed the Dragon Slayer on his back again and laid on top of him, while turning her hips toward his head. Not waiting for his reaction, she gently enveloped his entire length in her warm mouth, producing a grunt of pleasure from him.

Humming in happiness she started to bob her head up and down on his hard member.

As if to not be left behind, she felt his hot breath again on her core, before his tongue pierced her insides.

After a few minutes, she moaned in pleasure as she reached her peak. She shuddered and clamped her mouth shut, completely forgetting what was still inside. She cursed under her breath for, her teeth must certainly have irritated the sensible tissue, but to her surprise and relief, she received a smoldering sprout of liquid directly to her throat. Trying not to cough, she gulped every bit down, and after cleaning it to a shiny stick, she turned around with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry for that."

"Don't worry, I'm more resistant that that." Natsu replied with a smirk while nodding with his head behind her. Frowning, Bisca turned back only to gasp in surprise. His member was covered in… scales?

"What the-…?!"

"I am a Dragon, Am I not?" Was his simple reply. She laughed and changed position, straddling him this time.

She didn't need to talk, for he was ready and waiting. With a somewhat shy smile, she lowered herself on him and moaned in delight. When she was finally used to his size, she started to move, and aided by his hands they fell into a synergetic dance of bodies.

Sweat running down her glistering skin, Bisca cried out in pleasure as waves of ecstasy hit her body like never before as she continued to pump on his member. His grip on her ass tightened and she bent down and captured his lips again in a frenetic euphoric kiss. Their tongues clashing for dominance she squealed in surprise when again, he raised her body and turning around slammed her back to the bed, piercing her with even more force. Moaning again, she heaved and hugged his waist with her legs as he continued to thrust inside her. Not long after that, she reached another peak, marveling at his prowess.

But at the start of the third round, a loud knock on the door interrupted them. Natsu stopped, but after a few second resumed with even more vigor. Alas, the person at the door refused to leave without an answer and continued to knock. Ignoring it again, the Dragon Slayer pumped into her, his grip on her tightening. As another knock resounded, he growled and stopped his ministrations. Sliding from her he stood up but Bisca stopped him with her hand.

"Wait. I'll go." She said with a ragged breath. Receiving a nod from him she stood up and slowly walked toward the door, her juices sliding along her thigh. Opening the door with more force than necessary, the Gunslinger greeted the woman with a deadly stare. "What is it?"

"Oh!" The woman exclaimed, completely surprised by her state of dress. "I-…is Natsu-sama inside?"

"Yeah, so, _what_ is it?" She asked again, a dangerous edge entering her voice.

"I-… I'm sorry, Miss Mulan, the Mayor had sent me to inquire on Natsu-sama's health. After what he underwent for our town, we wanted to make sure he was alright."

"Don't worry, he's recovering right now." Bisca replied in an even tone.

"Alright then, err… thank you and…sorry for having disturbed you." The woman said with a bow before leaving. Closing the door, the green haired woman turned around only to meet two golden slits. Her breath hitching she froze on the spot.

His burning hands trailed over her body, squeezing her breasts and caressing her thigh, before she felt his hand under her knee. Raising an eyebrow in question, she stumbled on her feet when he raised her left leg up and put it on his right shoulder. Then, with her leg still like that, he took a step toward her, causing a gasp to escape her.

She was pretty flexible compared to other girls, but she had never envisioned in doing it like this. She was standing on one leg, while executing a perfect vertical split, his shoulder supporting her peculiar position. Then, taking a hold of her raised leg, Natsu entered her in one swift motion and her eyes glazed over. The feeling it procured within her was completely new! As he started to thrust inside her, he stirred parts of her body that she didn't even knew existed! Moaning in delight, she basked in the pleasure that this new act brought to her. He really knew what he was doing, there was no doubt about it.

After a dozen or so minutes, she finally reached her peak again, as she shuddered, his strong arms holding her limp body that had stopped functioning after so many orgasms. And while she was still basking in the pleasure and trying to catch her breath, he gently laid her down on the bed. After a moment that, to her, felt like eternity, she finally opened her eyes and gazed toward the mysterious Dragon Slayer. She felt good, and hadn't felt that good in forever. She wanted this man.

Smiling toward him, she received a dangerous smirk in return. Frowning she wanted to ask what was going on, when he cut her.

"I've restrained myself for two weeks, Bisca... surely you don't think that I'm done?" He asked, causing her eyes to widen. But she was barely staying awake! She was in no state to continue!

"Wait!" She said while trying to scramble away, but it was a futile attempt, because his strong hands caught her easily and squeezed her breasts from behind, before his member entered her again in one swift motion.

"You brought this on yourself, Bisca." Natsu laughed with delight while thrusting into her.

"God!" she exclaimed in an exhausted voice.

"Call me Natsu."

.

.

.

* * *

 **AN: Haha! I hope you liked it! To say the truth, when I had started to write this chap, I had a specific moment at which to end the chapter. But with everything I wrote down, the length kept increasing, so I decided to end it here. It's already a big 10k+ words, so yeah.**

 **Anyway, first, I wanted to clarify a few things: in my opinion, Mira is much stronger than Erza (which only uses armors that gives her power, contrary to Mira that can control, take over and do all other crazy shit), but the Mira you saw in this chap will be very rare. It's like her Dragon Force form, so don't expect to see it that often. And before anyone says it, no, Erza is not weak. But you see my point.**

 **Secondly, I have a pretty good idea where I'm going with this, so no worries. For those of you that wanted the resolution of Natsu/Erza/Mira problem, sorry, you'll have to wait until the next chap.**

 **And finally, I've decided that at the end, Natsu will finish with a small family of 4 girls. Three of which I'm sure you know about. You'll most certainly discover the forth…ah, I'll let you guess. ;)**

 **I hope Bisca fans were happy after this chapter.**

 **See you next time.**

 **PS: Fetishes…? I don't know, I'm not sure about it.**


	5. Chapter 5: Time

**AN: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, but I was pretty busy as of late. But I'm here now and that's what matters! First of all, holly crap guys! Over 600 favs and follows and over hundred reviews! I'm really happy that you like what I write. It's fun to write all of Natsu's shenanigans. Anyway, a few of you guessed pretty closely to the final circle of girls that will end with Natsu, and as not to spoil it now, see the AN a the end of the chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

 **.**

.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Time**

* * *

.

"I hate trains…" Natsu muttered as he entered the crowded compartment alongside Bisca. Neither of them really noticed, or cared, that people were sending Bisca curious glances as she walked past them; after all, she wasn't walking completely… straight. Finding two free seats near the window, the two mages from Fairy Tail sat down and not a moment later the train started to move.

Letting out a loud groan, Natsu closed his eyes and let his head rest against the cool window. The trip promised to be painful…

.

.#############################.

.

As the red-haired Knight walked by the bar counter, ignoring the bartender again, Mira called out to her. "Erza, wait! We need to talk."

"I'm in no mood-…"

"-to talk, yeah, I know. But please spare me that nonsense; we really do _need_ to talk." Mirajane insisted with a pointed look. Stopping in her stride to answer Mira's look with a bored one, Erza huffed and continued to walk away.

A snarl appearing on her face, the Take Over mage jumped over the counter and in three rapid strides caught up to the Knight, stopping her with a solid grip on her shoulder. "I'm not in the mood to play, princess."

Turning around while grabbing the offending hand in a vice grip, Erza glared at her old-time rival. Seeing the unmoving white haired woman, her grip tightened as she made to push the Take Over mage away, but suddenly Mira moved and caught the redhead by the shoulder pads of her armor, slamming her against the wall with enough force to produce a few spider web fractures on impact, as well as a few cries of surprise from their guild mates.

"Hey, what's going on?!"

"A girl talk. It doesn't concern you Macao." Mirajane replied with a monotonous voice. "I've had enough staying on the sidelines, Erza. I'm no pushover and I won't be dismissed like this. We need to talk. _N_ ow." She continued with a very serious face.

Her heart beating faster than it should, Erza acquiesced with her head. Since their fight, something had changed between them. Erza would be lying if she said that she wasn't afraid of this new predicament. Her body was trembling as if afraid of Mira, afraid of what the Demon could be. She was never one to back down from a challenge, but something more sinister was at play here. Something that she had felt recently from only one other person: Natsu…

.

.#########################.

.

Porlyusica sighed as she saw the two mages from Fairy Tail approach her house. Those kids really didn't know the meaning of listening to advice and it was starting to really annoy her…

Opening the door, she met the two young women before they could knock and disturb the silence. "Seeing that you're not with the Dragon but with another woman, I presume that you didn't listen to my warnings."

"Err, that is-..."

"Erza…"

"No, I didn't. I left him alone while I took an S rank mission, and during that time-"

"He decided to change mates?" The pink haired healer asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That's not exactly the case, you see-"

"I think that it would be better if _I_ explained everything." Mira interrupted while turning toward Porlyusica, causing the latter to rise an inquiring eyebrow once more. "It actually started a few years back…"

.

.########################.

.

Sighing again after hearing their story, the older woman closed her eyes and massaged them. Damn Igneel for causing all this mess…

"So, what could you do to help us?" An anxious Erza asked as she waited for a verdict.

"Nothing." Was the medic's curt reply.

"What? What do you mean?" Mirajane asked with a frown. There was no way that the elderly healer didn't know what to do.

"It's too late. You should have listened to me, girl. The first few weeks were the most important because by staying at his side, as you should have, his instincts would have accepted you as the sole and unique mate, thus slowly taming his bestial urges. But instead, you let him roam and his instincts were never tamed. It's too late now."

"Can't I tame-"

"No I said! It's too late. Would you be able to accept to eat only one type of fruit, when you have access to all the fruits in the world?" Porlyusica asked while shaking her head at the shocked faces of her guests. "He will never be tamed now; at least not like you want to."

"Is there another way?" The Knight inquired with hope evident in her voice.

"That depends on you."

"What do you mean?" The Take Over mage asked this time, as an uncomfortable feeling washed over her.

"Can you two work together to make him change his mind, or would you destroy each other before that?"

"I-I don't understand..." Erza whispered with a frown as Porlyusica rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"He won't settle on one anymore, so work together and make sure you two are his…favorites." Porlyusica said with a smile before a laugh escaped her mouth and, without uttering another word, she headed back into her house while closing the door behind her.

"W-what…?!" Mira muttered as her eyes widened. This couldn't be, could it?!

.

.###########################.

.

Feeling a weight on his legs, Natsu woke up from his restless slumber and opened his eyes, only to be met with locks of green hair covered by a cowboy hat. Letting out a small, tired groan, the Dragon Slayer looked around. Bisca was sitting on his lap and a woman was now occupying her previous seat with a small girl on her own knees.

"Ah, you're awake, Natsu. I hope you don't mind—there was no room, so I gave up my seat, and I'm not complaining." She explained with a charming smile. Instead of answering, Natsu merely nodded and let out another sigh, leaning back while closing his eyes.

"By the way, I'm not wearing any panties…" Bisca whispered into his ear before slightly biting his earlobe.

Snapping his eyes open, now completely awake, Natsu growled when he saw her snickering face—though, before he could say anything, the train hit a small bump and the Gunslinger ground her hips into his, perfectly masking the action with the sudden jolt.

Getting completely rigid from the sudden stimulation, Natsu huffed in annoyance as Bisca repeated her dirty moves at every opportunity. She ground her hips expectantly while leaving the others passengers completely oblivious to her actions. Natsu knew it was her vengeance for the previous night, but if she thought that he would let it slide that easily she was sorely mistaken…

.

.

After an agonizingly long hour of torture, the train finally stopped in Magnolia Station and the passengers rapidly left the wagon.

Launching him a wicked smile, Bisca stood from the Dragon Slayer's lap, only for Natsu to catch her arm and to roughly bring her back into his waiting hands.

"Natsu! What are you-?!"

"If you assumed that you would get away with it that easily, you're more naïve than I thought." The pink haired mage explained with a dark, hungry look in his eyes.

"W-we're going to miss the stop!" Bisca tried after seeing his expression, a tingle of _something_ making its way down her spine.

"I don't give a damn…" Natsu whispered, a devious smile appearing on his face, before he pounced on her…

.

.

On the other side of the window, a small, blond haired boy sighed in annoyance. The train to Crocus was late and, more than anything, he hated to wait. Suddenly hearing a noise on his right, he looked up only to see a pink haired man with fire dancing around his hand in the wagon. His small eyes widened in shock as he knew of only one man with pink hair and fire magic: His idol, Salamander!

Completely turning his body toward the train in preparation to wave his hand toward the famous mage, his arm froze in place when he saw a pretty green haired woman being roughly pushed on the glass window, her face red, glistering with sweat and with a myriad of emotions that he couldn't grasp. Before he could understand what was happening, her jacket popped open and her big, soft mounds of flesh jiggled unrestrained. Suddenly, she turned her head to the side and the pink haired Dragon Slayer caught her mouth with his, in what could only be described as a searing kiss.

The train produced its usual signal before it started to move away from the station and away from the boy that stood there, completely frozen in shock and awe.

"Sting! Sting! What are you doing spacing out like that?" The blond heard from beside him, finally snapping back to reality.

"R-Rogue, you wouldn't believe who I saw just now!"

"What? The hell are you talking about?" His black haired best-friend asked with a frown.

"Salamander!"

.

.#################################.

.

Sporting a winning grin on his face, Natsu stumbled into his house. Bisca had decided to go to the Guild to validate their missions in his place—after all, she now knew about everything. Closing the door with his foot, the Dragon Slayer fell onto his couch and released a sigh of relief. He would be lying if he said that Bisca's presence hadn't helped him during his last mission. He had been on the verge of breaking down before she showed up and shambled everything.

However, sadly, his smile didn't stay on his face for long as he remembered his loss of control. It had been two weeks now and he wasn't even remotely closer to discovering the cause, without even speaking about a solution. The pink haired mage remembered Igneel talking about the Dragon Force, and that it was the strongest form a Dragon Slayer could have, but no one ever mentioned spikes of anger and ruthlessness. Something was really wrong, and the only one that had the answers had disappeared years ago...

It was strange really, because the darkness felt very familiar yet alien at the same time. One thing was sure, though, he was a danger to his family.

Suddenly, smelling two familiar scents, Natsu rapidly stood up from his couch and prepared himself. Better be ready than sorry after all. Surprisingly enough, the owners of the familiar smells actually knocked on his door this time and with a small bit of apprehension the Dragon Slayer opened it.

There stood Erza and Mira, both sporting matching gray coats that covered them head to toe. If their faces weren't so serious Natsu would have actually laughed at their get-up.

"Hello Natsu. You're finally back." Erza said with a court nod, her tone as steely as her blades.

"We need to talk." Mira continued in the same serious voice.

"What if I said that I don't want to? Would you make me listen by force?" Natsu asked with a raised eyebrow. He knew that it was a low blow, but playing nice was a thing of the past now.

"Ah... we-..." Erza started, but she was quickly cut off by Natsu.

"Come inside." He continued, before walking toward his couch without uttering another word. Erza and Mira just followed him quietly, closing the door behind them.

They stayed in an uncomfortable silence for a minute, the two young women fidgeting anxiously.

"I... we're sorry, Natsu. Really sorry. You're right, we weren't the bests of friends toward you, always being selfish and arrogant. And when you left us at the train station, we panicked and did the only thing we knew; we fought." Mirajane explained with a sad face. "I love you, Natsu, as does Erza, and you must understand how difficult it makes everything. Both of us wants to be with you, so you must choose."

"But I don't want to choose. Why should I?"

"Because that's how the things are." Erza whispered turning her face away.

"How the things are? Since when have we started listening to rules? I don't care about what others think, I care about what you want."

"I..." The Knight looked to her side and caught her best-friend's gaze. They looked at each other for a moment before as one, they stood up and their long coats fell to the ground, revealing the exquisite sets of lingerie they were wearing under.

The redhead wore an ensemble of white lace underwear along with stockings attached to a matching garter-belt, while her white haired accomplice covered her more intimate parts in an obsidian black corset and thong while her long legs were covered by intricate thigh high attached to a matching garter-belt.

A smirk appearing on his face, Natsu let his gaze roam hungrily over their perfect bodies. He would be lying if he said that he hadn't missed them. Not leaving him a chance to retaliate, the duo assaulted the pink haired mage, pushing him onto his back while Erza caught his lips with hers in a chaste kiss. Surprising him even more, the redhead leaned back and broke the kiss quite quickly, letting Mirajane kiss him as well—and as the Take Over mage broke the gentle contact, Natsu smiled. Maybe there really was no need to fret, after all.

"We… we came to an accord." Erza explained, as a furious blush covered her face. "We won't push you to choose between us. Both of us will stay. We'll love you together…"

"Sharing is really not my cup of tea, but if I should share you with someone, there is no one better than the princess." Mira added with her own smile. "It will be complicated and maybe frowned upon, but let's make this work." She finished with an encouraging nod, but instead of smiling back, the Dragon Slayer looked away.

"Natsu? What's wrong?" Erza asked with a frown as her heart started to beat faster. There was something miserable in that look of his.

"I really love being with you—both of you. Doing all this crazy fighting-thing, I'm really having the time of my life!"

"But…?"

"But I don't want to be restrained…" the Dragon Slayer replied with a grimace. "Fight new people, discover new heights; that's how it always was for me."

"You want more women? Aren't the two of us enough for you?" Mirajane asked in a dark tone as a frown deformed her beautiful face.

"That's not what I said. Look, Gray is my rival, but when I fight new enemies, he doesn't come screaming at me for doing things behind his back." The pink haired mage continued.

"That's not the same!" Erza exclaimed suddenly, a bit of anger entering her voice.

"How is it different?"

"Do you know how difficult it was for us to accept that we would have to share your love between the two of us?! You don't understand!"

"No I don't. And that's the problem, Erza. I don't understand. Why must love be reserved for only one person? Why can't I love more than one woman? What is wrong with sharing happiness? I don't understand love, but maybe that's for the best." Natsu retorted heatedly while shaking his head, standing up from the couch to begin pacing back and forth before the two mages.

"W-What do you mean?" The Knight asked, her heart skipping a beat at his sudden tone.

"I think you already know. I'm not the one you really need. My selfishness knows no bounds. Here am I, speaking about sharing happiness with others, but the thought alone of you two being with someone else is enough for me to feel like I want to rip someone apart! I'm changing, and not for the better. I can't control myself, and sometimes I don't even _want_ to control myself. I'm a Dragon, Erza, not a Knight."

"But you're our dragon, Natsu." Mirajane said calmly, her dark look having fallen from her face, as she too stood up from the sofa, approaching the pacing, agitated Dragon Slayer.

"Mirajane, I-"

"Before knowing you, I thought that love was a fairy tale. A farce to make people hope for something better. But now I know. Aside from giving you happiness and pleasure, it also gives you the power to do anything. You may not know what love is yet, Natsu, but I'll make sure to remedy that, you can be certain of that." Mirajane said resolutely as a beautiful smile seemingly illuminated her face. "I'm not thrilled of being one of many, but being by your side is plenty enough for me."

Natsu's pacing stopped as he stared at the white haired beauty, slowly mulling over her words. "I… I'm not sure I know what to say…"

"How about; I'm all fired up!" The Take Over mage offered with a wink. Smiling in return, the Dragon Slayer turned toward the redhead still sitting on the couch, only for his smile to wane immediately. She was sniffing silently while a single tear rolled down her cheek.

"Erza…?" Natsu whispered while slowly approaching her, but instead of waiting for his touch, she turned away and swiftly left the house without uttering a word. "Erza!" He cried out after her, rapidly walking toward the opened door, but before he could follow her, a body stopped him in his tracks.

"Was that Erza in her undies just now? Never mind. Ah! Natsu! You're here! Good!" A familiar, southerned accented voice called out, although it sounded far more worried than last time the Dragon Slayer had heard it.

"Bisca?! What- no, I need to-"

"Wait! There is no time to go after her! I'm sorry Natsu, but we must hurry! Gray and Cana took an S rank mission without authorization and it had a few complications. We received a Lacrima call from Master just now. We need to go immediately as a backup and bail them from whatever mess they've got themselves into." The Gunslinger explained rapidly the worry in her voice mirrored on her face. "Oh! Mira, you're also here? Nice getup, by the way." She continued with a knowing smile.

"What?! Damn it! Alright, let's go! Mira, you're coming with us!" Natsu commanded as he ground his teeth. Seeing Erza leave like that had felt like a straight knife to his heart, but he couldn't dwell on it for now. Time was of the essence.

.

.##############################.

.

As Erza ran through Magnolia and toward Fairy Hills, tears escaped her eyes. She had known about this possible outcome, but hearing it from Natsu himself made it so much harder. She had argued, reassured, and finally made peace with Mirajane after their discussion with Porlyusica, and many things were brought to the table, with the polygamous relationship being among the most important ones. However, despite everything, the redhead had believed that together they would be able to convince and satisfy the Dragon Slayer. Alas, it seemed like it just wasn't meant to be.

Erza was a selfish woman, and accepting to share Natsu with Mira had taken quite a lot from her; but being one of many…? She couldn't accept that. She wasn't strong enough for that.

 _'But Mira was able to accept...'_ she thought morosely as she flung open the door to her room in Fairy Hills. _'She accepted and I… I ran like the coward I am…'_ sighing in defeat, Erza crumbled onto her bed and covered herself with the white sheets covering it. She laid there for a moment, a storm of emotions raging within her, but then she felt something strange. She unfurled the covers from a round herself and saw a tear. A reminder of Natsu's quite violent behavior while in heat.

A small smile appeared on Erza's face as she remembered their time together, but it was only for a moment before she suddenly slammed her fist into the mattress as she cried out, "Damn it to hell!"

.

.#############################.

.

Despite everything that had happened, Mira felt good. There was no burden on her shoulders even with the two mages she was carrying in her grasp while flying at breakneck speed toward Galuna Island in her Satan Soul form. Her and Erza's discussion with Natsu hadn't finished like they had hoped, but she felt content nonetheless; as if a heavy burden had been lifted from her.

"We're nearly there!" She cried out over the harsh wind toward her teammates.

"Drop me over that thing!" Natsu replied while pointing toward a strange building-like construction. "I can smell them inside!" Heading to his word, the Take Over mage released her hold on the Dragon Slayer and tightened her grip on Bisca with her other hand, preparing herself for Natsu's attack. She followed the dropping mage closely, and with a mighty cry of "Fire Dragon's Roar!" The pink haired young man pulverized the roof of the structure and, with a deafening noise, entered.

Landing expertly on his legs, while creating a small crater on impact, Natsu surveyed his surroundings. A battered Gray was standing facing a white haired young man, while Cana, who was holding her cards in hand, faced a pink haired girl as scantily clothed as the herself. Another man, wearing a strange mask, stood in the distance, watching over everything, and in the middle of the cave stood a giant chunk of ice, enclosing what could only be described as a demon.

"Natsu! What the hell are you doing here?!" Gray exclaimed, his eyes widening in surprise.

"Bailing your ass out of this mess, whatever it is, Popsicle!" the Dragon Slayer replied with a grin.

"But how did you…?"

"Sorry, Gray, that's my doing. I called for backup, 'cause you have to admit, we need it pretty bad. No hard feelings, alright?" Cana explained with a smile.

"No hard feelings." The Ice mage agreed before his attention returned to the battle he had been having.

"Please! Adding a few mages won't change anything, Gray! You won't be able to stop me from releasing Deliora! I'll show to everyone that I surpassed Ur!" The anonymous white haired man exclaimed as ice started to swirl around him.

"Don't really know what's going on here, but one thing is sure, I'm going to erase that smug face of yours, pretty boy!" Natsu cried out as he prepared himself to pounce forward, but then, before he could do anything, the ground underneath his feet crumbled to dust and he was suddenly falling rapidly, completely surprised.

As he descended into the abyss, he heard Mira cry out his name, but he didn't have the time to call back. Cursing whoever did this, the Dragon Slayer expelled a massive gulf of fire from his hands, slowing down his decent until he calmly touched the ground.

"I do apologize, but among our opposition you're the most dangerous, so I had to separate you from the others." The masked man said, suddenly materializing atop a column in this new place the Dragon Slayer found himself.

"I can say the same about you! You have a strange smell. Strange, but strong."

"Is that so? I'm flatter-" the masked man began, but he cut himself off as his eyes widened underneath his mask, forced to jump away as Natsu slammed his fire covered fist into the column, smashing it to smithereens. "Oh! Eager, I see."

"No time to play around!" The pink haired mage replied as a glass sphere flew toward him at breakneck speed. Evading the strike by ducking low, Natsu tried to hit the sphere, but its speed was simply too much and he ended up hitting naught but air. Just as quickly as it had attacked him the first time, the sphere suddenly flew towards him again, and once again Natsu dodged and missed. Five more attacks from the sphere followed, every of which Natsu easily evaded, until he finally smashed it into bits with a blazing kick. However, his eyes widened and he jumped back as the ball reformed itself like it wasn't even broken a moment ago. "What magic is this?!" he exclaimed with a frown. Not only had it felt strange, but also, familiar…

"A form of Lost Magic: Arc of Time!" the masked stranger replied. "As you can imagine, time is mine to control!" Not a second later, Natsu had to flip to the side to avoid being crushed under the ceiling that had suddenly decided to fall on his head. Cursing under his breath, he barely had time to block the annoying, flying ball with his arms as the ground underneath him fell apart into fine sand, making him stumble on his feet. Pushing the sphere away, the Dragon Slayer breathed out a Fire Dragon's Roar toward the illusive man. The attack was sadly ineffective as the man disappeared from sight as soon as the Draconic flames got close to him.

Pouncing towards the silhouette of his adversary, the fire mage launched another Dragon's Roar that obliterated everything on its path, causing the foundations of the place they were in to tremble. Swatting the annoying ball of glass away once more, he jumped to the side as a strange energy wave washed over his body. Not a second later, the ground where he had stood not a moment ago crumbled to dust, leaving a gaping hole.

"Your moves are strange... as if… oh! Haha! I see…" Natsu muttered as a grin appeared on his face. "I should have listened to my instincts from the start!" He followed up excitedly as he suddenly pounced completely opposite of where the masked man was standing and caught something between his fingers in an unbreakable grip. Letting out a growl of victory, Natsu slammed whatever he was holding to the wall _hard_ and all of a sudden his opponent materialized between his fingers. His hand holding him by the throat. "Hide and seek is over!"

"I-impressive…" the man muttered as the hold on his windpipe tightened.

"Release this form of yours." Natsu commanded as his eyes became yellow and his pupils narrowed into slits.

"W-wh-at… are you talking about…?"

"I can recognize a woman's scent when I feel it, believe me." The Dragon Slayer explained, leaning his face towards his masked adversary. With a resigned sigh, the masked enemy morphed into a beautiful, dark haired woman, dressed in a quite short, white kimono that hugged her generous curves perfectly. After admiring her features for a moment, Natsu released his grip on her throat but stayed in the same position, his body still pressing against hers, completely barring any escape routes. "Who are you and what's going on here?" He asked in a serious voice that left no place to arguments.

"Humpf! I'll humor you on this one, Natsu Dragneel. My name is Ultear and I'm here to stop the Demon Deliora once that foolish boy releases him from its prison."

"What?! That white haired pretty boy isn't with you?"

"Our goals diverge in perspective. The brat thinks that he'll be able to kill the Demon and show that he is stronger than the mage that imprisoned Deliora into that 'ice shell'. I, on the other hand, know that he is not strong enough."

"Why is that?"

"The mage that fought the Demon was called Ur, and she was his, as well as your friend Gray's teacher." Ultear explained as her face took on a dark look. "She had to use a very powerful technique to imprison the beast, but to do so, she gave up her life. Ur was not a weak mage, but Deliora is said to be an immortal Demon, impossible to slay."

"Yet, you said that you came to stop it. Does that mean that you're better than that Ur mage?"

"Don't you dare to even compare me to that woman!" She exclaimed in a heated voice as a glare deformed her beautiful visage, though Natsu's grip on her didn't loosen in the slightest. "There are many ways to stop someone…" she continued evasively. Then she smirked and slid her hand over his chest, causing Natsu to raise an eyebrow in question. Before he could utter a word, though, a head splitting pain assaulted him as he doubled over in agony. It was as if every fiber of his being was being torn apart, only to be reassembled in the same painful way to be torn apart all over again.

With a roar of anguish, the Dragon Slayer fell to his knees as strange black markings appeared on his trembling arms. "What-... have you done-…to me?!" he screamed as he focused one gleaming, yellow, slitted eye on the surprised Time Mage.

Ultear didn't know what to think. She had just accelerated his metabolism in hopes to make him drowsy, but instead he started trashing like a man possessed. She had no idea what was going on?

Suddenly, the Dragon Slayer ceased his cries of pain, and an eerie silence descended upon them. Slowly, he stood up and when she caught his gaze, shivers traveled her back. His eyes were pools of black obsidian, his face frozen in cold detachment—the strange markings on his arms moving as if alive. She blinked and he was gone. She blinked again and felt a hand caress her face. At her third blink, she realized that the caress was actually an offhand slap that nearly broke her neck while sending her toward the ceiling with enormous force. Passing through the concrete like it was made of paper, she crashed on the ground as she descended from her flight arc, her body sliding over it like a ragdoll. Immeasurable pain assaulted her senses as she tried to breathe. She realized that all fighting had stopped, surely due to her sudden appearance.

With blurry eyes she saw the Dragon Slayer materialize in the middle of the area, a careless, completely apathetic aura practically flowing from his body.

Mirajane shuddered as a strange feeling washed over her. Seeing a bruised unknown woman explode from the floor before her wasn't even the most surprising thing—what had her attention was how she couldn't understand what was going on with Natsu. His appearance was unsettling compared to even her own Satan Soul, his aura of coldness was seemingly burning with icy fire, and his gaze was freezing. Slowly, he turned toward the man she now knew as Lyon and literally vanished from sight. An instant later, the white haired young man crumbled to the ground, like a pupped that had its strings cut. A blink of her eyes later, his pink haired accomplice followed in his steps, and only then did Natsu reappear beside the fallen, dark haired woman.

With nary a thought for her wellbeing, the Dragon Slayer grasped Ultear by the throat and, after raising her to his eye level, started to walk toward the ice prison.

"Natsu! What are you-..." the Take Over mage began crying out as she started to approach the fire mage, but when he turned his gaze toward her; she froze on the spot. Her body refused to listen to her, as if it no longer belonged to her.

Resuming his stride, Natsu finally stopped before the shell. His detached eyes turned toward the woman he was holding and he finally spoke up. "The Ice is alive. Bring her back." His voice was emotionless, yet just hearing it was enough for everyone present to be paralyzed by fear.

"I... don't… understand…" Ultear uttered as she struggled to stay conscious. _What_ was this man? What was he talking about?

"Your magic. I know how it works. The Ice is a woman—turn back the time for her." Natsu continued as he stared at the prison, as if seeing something that others couldn't.

"Even if… that's possible… I don't have enough-!" Ultear began as she finally understood what he wanted. Ur... was alive? For all this time? Her mother…

"I have enough." Natsu replied, letting the Time Mage go and causing her to stumble onto her knees. When the Dragon Slayer looked at her, however, she quickly got onto her feet again and approached the massive, frozen prison holding the Demon.

A feeling of elation filling her despite herself, Ultear uttered three words that would change her life forever: "Arc of Time!" A bright light emerged from her body, and as her enormous quantities of magic slammed into the Iced Shell, she felt a spark of something inside. But as soon as she felt it, it vanished as the prison suddenly began to absorb her energy with fervor. Only seconds into the ritual, and her magic was drying like a drop of water in a scorching desert. Then, suddenly, a hand settled on her back and her breath hitched in her throat. If her own magic was like a river, flowing inside her body, the energy that filled her from the hand on her back was like an ocean of molten lava, burning her from the inside.

Again, she felt the spark, but instead of disappearing like the last time, it grew and danced with life. Ultear didn't know how long it lasted, because to her it seemed like eternity but, the Iced Shell slowly melted away, showing the beast it had imprisoned for so long, but instead of becoming a puddle of water at her feet, the ice melting from the block became dust that swirled around her in a frenetic dance of magic.

Finally, after some time that Ultear didn't know had passed, the last piece of the Iced Shell crumbled away and the swirling dust condensed. And then, after a flash of light, a naked, short dark haired woman appeared on the ground. Not a second later, Deliora woke as well from his decade-long sleep with a massive roar of anger.

Crumbling to the ground, all her senses in shambles and her eyes wide from seeing the woman before her, Ultear didn't see Natsu take a step toward the Demon.

"You!" The beast raged as it pointed a giant, clawed finger toward the pink haired mage.

Instead of replying, Natsu raised his hand toward Deliora, causing the Demon's eyes to widen, and before it could utter anything else, it was engulfed in black fire that burned it to aches in the blink of an eye.

His hand falling to his side, the Dragon Slayer finally crumbled to the ground.

Finally released from whatever had held her on the spot, Mirajane could only cry one name: "Natsu!"

.

.

##############################################

 **AN: Ha! Weren't expecting that, did you? I was dying to finally write the last part. ^^ Now really cool things will come in the following chapters that I'm sure you'll love.**

 **On the matter of Natsu/Erza/Mira, I just had to add some spice of drama; don't worry though, all is going according to plan.** **  
 **And now to announce the final circle, it will be Natsu/Erza/Mira/Ur/Ultear! That's right! As I've said before, Ultear wasn't one of the main characters for nothing. She was just waiting. I have a little surprise for one last girl (that we haven't seen yet; wink*wink*) that won't be a part of the final pairing/family** **_but_** **will have a very important/peculiar role in Natsu's life.****

 **I hope that you liked it!**

 **See you!**

 **Eddie**


End file.
